The Darkside of The Moon
by shelbym1112
Summary: What if, Bella bled in biology, and edward got her out of class? he bites her, but is stopped from killing her completely. How will bella cope with this new life, how will edward ever apologize? will they be able to be in a relationship? PLEASE BE NICE!
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of a twist you guys!!

What if..

Edward had lured Bella to his Volvo that day after school, what would he had done.

How would he cover up his mistake?

Haha..possibly just a one shot, but I might write into this. I haven't put much thought into it.. The idea hit me like five seconds ago..lol

I think this story will be in Edwards point of view.

I might switch it up. Or rotate each chapter if I continue. Please review but don't be harsh. J I'm trying you guys.

**Chapter One**

**Alluring**

_Schools been the same the past 80 plus years. I've learned it all, been to medical school twice, and law school a few times. _

_Edward, you have to go to school, you can't be discovered._ I thought to myself. I ran my fingers through my messy bronze hair. Put a black muscle shirt on and a pair of blue jeans, and my black leather jacket. When I got downstairs Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the unnecessary table talking about something.

"Hey Mom, dad. What are you talking about."

"Edward, honey, Alice just told us about a vision she had, and we're worried." Esme said almost in a whisper

"What was it about?" I knew alice had been blocking me from reading her thoughts, by thinking of things like singing the alphabet in every language. She was really good at hiding things from me. I guess when you live with someone for 50 years they kind of get it figured out.

"Well,-er.." Esme began but Carlisle cut in.

"She saw you.. Killing a student." his hand was cupped around his neck while the other was running his fingers through his hair.

"What! No, I would never you know I wouldn't, I have great control!" I was outraged, completely outraged.

"I know Edward, but even the strongest vampires slip." Oh my goodness I can't believe this is happening, I began ignoring my surroundings.

"So what do you want me to do! Please enlighten me being the killer that I am!" I was yelling, I could see hurt in Esmes face, I regretted being so harsh, but I was very angry.

"_Edward we're not sure if you should go to school for a few days, atleast not until we figure out something." Carlisle thought._

"I can control it!" I fired back out loud

"_Edward, if you could control it, why would Alice be seeing a student dying out in the woods?" _why won't he just talk about it. I'm not going to stop yelling.

"Okay! I'll just go to school, and avoid this person, and if I do run into them, and it becomes to overwhelming I'll leave." I finally said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"_that could work… Okay its settled; you can try that but please Edward, we know the future isn't set in stone, so try not to get around Isabella swan. Stay away from her. Until we can understand this vision."_

"_okay Carlisle." _I nodded.

"okay Edward hon., be careful please." Esme whispered in my ear as she gave me a hug.

"Edward-- are you going to be able to go to school today?" Alice asked questioningly.

"Yeah, ride with rose and Emmett today, I need to be alone." I said coldly walking to the door.

"_me a killer? No, I wouldn't."_ my thoughts were beginning to bother me.

I got in my silver Volvo and took off about 90 mph to Forks high school. It was raining as usual outside. Forks was a great place for us to live, because of the constant cloud coverage. It was nice to be able to go out in the daytime, the night time just got bland.

"_Please don't let Alice be right." I thought to myself_

"_Edward be careful today please." _Alice warned.

Today was sort of just blew by, English was the same as anything else I had learned in the past 100 years. Calculus, simple. Then I had World History, which if I could sleep that would be the class to have slept in. and then, lunch.

"_Everything's still okay right?" Alice thought_

"_Well yeah, you don't see anybody dead do you? Or scared towns people running around the building?" I thought back sarcastically. _

"_Right." she sat down, and pinched the bridge of her nose._

I was staring emptily at my plate, playing with the spaghetti, when I saw her. She was beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes, her long brown hair, skin like porcelain, and her heart shaped face, but the thing that stood out the most, was her scent.

"Ughhh." I groaned in agony. My throat began to burn. Then I realized, that was her, that was Isabella Swan.

"what's wrong Edward?" Emmett nudged my elbow, as a wrapped my arms around my stomach, even though it was my throat that was yearning for the sweet scent.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I released my stomach and began to play with my spaghetti again.

But I wasn't fine, I was insane with thirst, I picked my gaze up, and met her eyes. She instantly turned a beautiful shade of red, which made her smell even more lavishing. I held her in my gaze for a good ten seconds and had to turn away. When I looked back her head was dropped and her hair was in her face. The fire in my throat was burning, I don't know how much longer I can stand sitting In here.

"_Alice has the vision changed any?" I thought in agony._

"_no Edward." she looked at relentless._

"_Its so strong." I looked up rolling my eyes at her._

" _do you want me to drive you home?"_

"_No.. I need to conquer this, I have to try."_

"_if you insist, I'm going to go ahead and dump my tray."_

She got up and danced gracefully to the trash cans, and then waltzed out the doors. A few moments later we followed behind as a group. As I got up I met her gaze once again. I tried to read her mind, but I got nothing. I tried once again before leaving the cafeteria, but again I got nothing.

_hmm.. I'll have to try again after I hear her voice sometime._ I thought. And then I left for Biology Class.

I walked at normal human pace to my class, sort of dazed, running things through my mind to keep me distracted from her scent. Like all the notes to Clair De Lune. Or counting to ten in all languages. I through my books down on the lab and sat down cupping my hand on my neck. I shut my eyes trying to figure out why her blood was so appealing to me. My racing thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Banner.

" Why hello Miss. Swan, why don't you just take a seat next to Mr. Cullen?"

"Alright, thank you Mr. Banner." she said shyly taking her slip back from him turning to come sit next to me.

"_No, please no…" I thought. "I can't deal with her less then a foot away from me!"_

I quickly slid my things to the end of the lab, moving my chair to the very end or the lab as far as I could get away from her. It didn't really help, I felt like flames were about to start shooting out of my throat. I glanced over at her to see if she noticed my rude behavior, and she was sniffing her self, making a wall with her hair, trying to hide.

"_Get her out of the room Edward!" the back of my mind shouted, "it wouldn't be hard, she's already curious about you! Just ask if you can walk her to her next class it will be easy!"_

"_No! I can't, I won't!" I thought loudly to myself._

"_tell her your name! ask her if she wants a ride home!"_

I spent the next hour battling my inner demons. Fighting with myself mentally.

I almost got out of the class, I would have if it hadn't been for that cursed backpack. I saw it happening, except in slow motion. Bella turned to walk up the isle, she was almost up there but she tripped, and cut her leg open.

I almost made it, I almost got out.

"_Attack! Get her, get that luscious blood! Drink drink!"_

I quickly ran to her, dropping to my knees, I about to start, but I stopped myself.

"Are you okay?" I choked out.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you." she almost whispered.

"would you like me to take you to the nurse, you look kind of green." it was true, she looked very nauseated.

"you really don't have to, but I'm not going to refuse, blood makes me kind of faint."

_Faint at the sight of blood eh? Ha!_

I picked her up off the ground, and got her books. The blood was tearing a whole in me. The voice was getting louder as we walked. _just offer her a ride home and take her to the woods, your not going to be able to put up two years worth of this can you imagine? Just put yourself out of your misery and drink the damn girls blood!_

"On second thought Bella, this gash looks pretty serious, how I about I drive you to the hospital, my father is a doctor and could stitch it up for you." I blurted out, I was letting the voice beat me.

"Erm- sure..that would be fine." she looked confused as she said the words, staring into my coal black eyes.

_NO! Edward you can't do this! Stop! You can control this you can control this! I should have at least went hunting before school, it would have made things a little easier._

I picked her up, hesitantly and took her to my car. I sat her down in the passenger side. I closed the door. And walked slower then normal to the other side.

_I have to try._ I thought to myself.

I opened the door; turned on Clair De Lune by Debussy and took off holding my breath.

My throat was burning, I wasn't even halfway to the hospital. I was lost in thought when she interrupted them.

"Whoa, Edward you going about 95 mph! Slow down!" she screamed.

"what, that's not fast." not fast enough I thought, great now I had to slow down.

"..I'm sorry.. It just scared me." she whispered putting her head down.

"its fine, hey wait how did you know my name?"

"the teacher said it in class before it started, plus one of my other friends talked about you at lunch."

"Oh." I can't take it, I can't take it! Oh gosh Carlisle is going to hate me! I turned off the road, turning towards LaPush.

"That's not the way to the hospital." she stated.

_Oh crap, what do I do now?_

_It isn't going to matter anyway. She'll be dead!_

"Ughhh, err- Carlisle isn't at the hospital today, he's at the house." I quickly lied.

"Um, Edward would you just take me to my house; I don't think it needs stitches anyway." she said with suspicion in her voice.

"No please, I promise Carlisle can fix it." I was begging now.

We were at the edge of the woods. I decided it didn't matter if I showed her my powers now. I ran lightning fast to the passenger side of the door, opened it, picked her up. And began running.

"Oh my god; what are you? What do you want?" Bella cried

"Bella; I'm sorry." I stopped; we were in the clearing now.

"For what?! Just explain to me what's going on? What do you want with me?" she wasn't scared anymore, she was mad.

"I-I can't explain it." I was having trouble finding words.

"don't kill me please." she begged.

"I can't resist you any longer." I said my nose caressing her neck.

"what do you mean?" she was trying to push me back.

I didn't answer her; I clamped down on her neck, drinking; the delicious sweet smelling blood

"OH Please please stop!" she begged shedding tears as I kept drinking, not listening to what she was saying.

_Edward stop it! Just leave her like this! Don't drink anymore._ I wouldn't listen to myself; I just kept lapping up the blood.

"Edward, please." she sighed out.

Soo..i hope you like it! please review..i want constructive critisism..but please don't be mean!!


	2. Chapter 2

**So.. Second chapter for my story Dark Side of The Moon.**

**And all I have to say to you guys is WOW!**

**Within an hour of my update thingy I posted. Reviews started flooding in.**

**I thank you so much for that!**

**But here's what you've been waiting for. I hope you like it! **

**Now one more thing; I am a Christian. So please don't take offense to the whole Edward doubting god. Because he does this in new moon to. Just adding that in so people wouldn't be like "OMG you Atheist or something lol**

**Chapter 2**

**Can't fix this**

"Edward Stop! Please!" Bella thrashed weakly.

"Like you could fight me off." I scoffed. I had let my senses take over. I was a completely different person. Not once in the past 70 years had I done anything like this. I had become the monster I had been denying for many years.

_I thought I was stronger then this. Come on Edward snap out of this. _I thought.

I could smell Alice, Emmett and Carlisle about three miles away. They'd be here any second.

_Please, help me before I kill her. _was all I could hope or pray. _if there is a god, you'd have them kill me now, for stealing her life, taking her humanity, for damning her soul._

I felt someone grab my arms tightly trying to pull me off Bella, I thrashed against them. Finally, I separated from her, and was being drug across the clearing. I could hear Carlisle talking to Alice.

"She's alive, but barely." Carlisle announced releasing her wrist.

"What are we going to do?" Alice questioningly handing him his medical bag.

"I don't know. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go, but I trusted him when he said he could control it." he said shaking his head.

"I wonder if Edward has calmed down any?" she said looking over at me as I fought against Emmett, which did me no good, Emmett was much stronger then I was.

"I don't know, but you need to get him out of Forks as soon as possible Alice." it wasn't a statement it was a demand.

"Won't that seem more suspicious?" Alice asked.

"Well, we'll obviously have to fake they're deaths." Carlisle said.

"Of course." Alice said smacking her forehead, "like I didn't see that coming!"

**I know that this is really short…I've re-wrote this twice and decided I liked this one. And it will be in bellas POV, but I promise I will make the next chapter longer. Yes I did mention that I probably would stick to the Edwards point of view thing; that with to many people involved it gets confusing. But I didn't think adding Bella would hurt. Anyway. I will try and work on it tomorrow afternoon; I have basketball practice and band camp tomorrow; but when I have breaks I will draft chapter 3 I already have some ideas now. anyway review and tell me what you think; i might even re-do this chapter for the last time..lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short; but it was sort of setting up for Bellas point of view.**

**I mean it was reallllly short and I apologize for that!**

**This one is going to be interesting; or for me it is at least. I hope you like it!**

**Pass the word along about my story if you like it! :D and please; if you don't like the story don't write bad things about it. It would make me sad. ****L**** lol. This chapter is a lot longer. BTW. **

Chapter 3

Is there a good way to tell you?

(Bellas POV)

At this point; I was wishing he would have just finished me off. I was in the worst imaginable pain, as a matter of fact the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. The worst part about it was the fact I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't cry. I was trapped in my body and my thoughts. I could hear everything around me, I could definitely feel everything, but I could do nothing.

_what in the world is he? How is anybody capable of this? There's no way he's human! It was like he was an animal, but instead of killing me he left me with this awful pain that's ripping through my body like an earthquake. that started from my fingertips and then ripped through every nerve ending in my body._

"So, she's going to live? Is there no way to reverse the damage? Can we not stop it before it is complete?" I heard a strange voice ask in concern

"I've never tried to prevent a change, I don't think its possible. Plus its probably be more risk of actually dying since she's already lost so much blood." the man said more to himself to the women.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" the worried voice asked.

"Well; Alice, has left with Edwards car; to go fake they're death, she's taken bellas clothes, and some hair, and Edwards clothes, and blow the car up, so they won't expect any bodies left behind." Carlisle said.

"Hmm, I see, have you gave her any morphine?" the women asked.

"Yes, three times the normal human amount, her pain should be getting better; but we have no way of knowing since she's lost so much blood its put her in a coma, she'll be waking up before she is completely changed." Carlisle said.

I wasn't alone for what seemed to be an eternity of pain. The morphine he gave me dulled it a little bit, for periods of time. I'd fall asleep and have nightmares about the clearing; about Edward trying to kill me. When I was aware of things I wondered when I would wake up. The pain ripped through me for a good 2 days, when I finally woke up for the worst of it.

"Oh my god!!" I screamed breaking through the last of the darkness.

"Carlisle she's awake!" a short pale spiky haired girl shouted.

Carlisle came in here calmly, he approached me cautiously, listening for something. The pain was in the core of my body, it wasn't vibrating through to my fingertips anymore.

"Her hearts stopping. It should be done anytime." he said to alice.

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" I shouted.

"I'll explain everything once everything's done." Carlisle continued calmly.

"No, its not that bad anymore anyways, just tell me. Am I going to die?"

"Well technically you are dead. But theres no easy way to tell you this." Carlisle said shamefully. "And I swear Edward meant no harm to you, he would never do that. You see we're vampires; but we don't hunt humans." Esme cut in.

"Yes, so hares where everything gets hard; you see, Edward bit you, and he drank your blood, but he didn't drain you." Carlisle continued.

"Wait! You mean to say that bastard turned me into a vampire?!" I screamed as a new pain ripped through me. I was having hysterics, I placed my fingers where my heart should be, but I felt nothing. I jumped out of the bed running to a mirror, opening my mouth. _no fangs?_ I thought.

"If I'm what you say I am, then why don't I have fangs? Why can I see my reflection?" I said as I turned back around to examine myself.

I did look different. My hair still the same; yet shinier. My skin was already pale, but it got a couple of shades lighter. The rest of my body, my muscles were defined, as well as my curves, but the last thing I noticed were my eyes.

"My eyes! I'm a monster!" I cried out in a broken sob. _no tears either!_ I thought.

"Bella, the reason your eyes are red is because your still full of human blood, and second about the fangs, we don't have fangs." Carlisle noted.

"I need to go home." I rambled grabbing my things and heading for the door, before running into Carlisle.

"You can't go home Bella, everyone thinks your dead." Carlisle explained.

"Why? I'm still here!" I said waving my arms around my body.

"that's true, but your also completely different. We're sorry but it's the only way, your going to have to come with us to Alaska to get away from humans for a while. We don't want to put anybody in danger." _was this really happening? Or was I just having a nightmare? _

"We're so sorry, I promise, Edward never meant it." Esme said giving me a sympathetic look

"Like hell he did! Where is that monster anyway?" I shouted in hysterics.

"we told him he needed to leave the day we found you, we sent Rosalie and Emmett with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like try to kill himself. He'll be coming back soon though."

"He feels awful!" Alice promised.

" I don't care! My life is ruined because of him!" I said stomping out of the room listening to Alice's last words

"She'll know what it was like for him soon enough." she whispered to Carlisle.

_what the hells that suppose to mean! _I thought as I walked outside the door.

**Okay.. So that's chapter 3. And here's what I thought would work best here… If Bella hadn't known first hand they were vampires; she probably would have never thought about wanting to be one; but since he has bitten her; all of this stuff has taken her by surprise. And she doesn't know how to react. So don't worry she'll come around its just going to take a while.. Please review and be nice! ****J**** I hope you like it!.. I'm getting it up earlier then I expected. So I might go ahead and start working on 4. And have it up by midnight instead. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotta get the creative juices flowing!**

**This is Edwards POV to prevent confusion :P **

**And. I don't want you guys thinking I'm snobs, If I'm not replying to the reviews, I don't really know how. ****J**** I will gladly reply if someone tells me. I'm still getting used to this. But its coming easier now. Anyway this will mainly involve Edward and his thoughts. He's fighting with himself right now.. And this will be a moderate chapter I don't know if it will be very long yet.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Running away.**

_I want to die, I hate myself. _I thought. I was sitting in the back of Rosalie's BMW. I was in my thoughts, playing back this afternoon over and over in my head, while Emmett and Rosalie whispered back and fourth.

_Edward, why? I feel so horrible. She's never ever in this universe going to forgive me! And there's no easy way to apologize either. I could see the conversation now._

"_So, Bella I'm sorry for damning your soul and taking your motility." I would say_

"_oh Edward, its cool I've always dreamed of being a monster." pffft yeah right. She'll probably kill me next time she see's me._

"Edward snap out of it! I can't stand doom and gloom back there!" Emmett shouted yanking out my earphone.

"Do you not understand what has happened?" I fired back.

"Yeah but you seriously need to chill, everything's going to be okay, Alice, Carlisle and esme are taking care of things." he said as a matter o' factly kind of tone.

"it doesn't matter what they do to fix things! Its never going to change what I did to her! She didn't ask for this curse! But I brought it upon her anyway! I'm nothing but a monster!" I shouted shaking from hysterics.

"Edward, please calm down, she'll come around eventually." Rosalie wasn't to convincing.

"whatever just leave me alone." I said calmer putting my earphone back in.

_there is no way, she will forgive me, I ruined any type of friendship that could have been there. I wish more then anything that I could fix this, I keep wishing I could have been stronger, that I would have just drove her to the hospital, but that monster came out and took me over completely. It was like normal Edward was watching in the distance while savage Edward went in for the kill._

_Stop! I was thinking while I was drinking the fragrant smelling blood._

_No, keep drinking! The monster would shout louder then my thoughts. _

_I kept trying to be louder; but anytime I tried to do anything, the monster within would just be stronger. If it hadn't been for Emmett, Bella would probably be completely dead._

_And it would be all my fault. _I thought glumly.

_I can't stand myself; everyday of the rest of forever will be my personal hell, and there was no way I could escape it. _

A few hours later.

--

I figured we were getting close to where we'd be staying for a few weeks; we wouldn't be meeting up with the rest of the family until they sent word that Bella had calmed down somewhat. I was still lost in thought until Emmett interrupted them.

"Edward--Hello! Earth to Edward!" he said smacking my arm.

"stop it, I'm coming." I said apathetically.

"ugh, I really hate him right now." Rosalie said as if I wasn't here.

_who doesn't hate me right now? _I thought.

**Okay this chapter turned out kind of short; but as promised its posted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm pretty sure I have 40 reviews. ******** which makes me smile. Even if its not many; I have my dedicated fans that have stuck with me!**

**I'm glad you guys are still enjoying it!**

**I am really working hard so you guys won't have to wait long. So.**

**For this chapter I'd like to reach 50 reviews. ****J**** not to complicated I don't imagine.**

**This one will be told in Bella's point of view. **

**For Jacob lovers; I'm sorry, it just wouldn't seem right to put him in here. **

**Please; get people to read my story; reviews just make me want to write more for you guys.**

**So here's chapter five. Some of Bella's burning questions are going to be answered. And bellas in for a surprise on her gift! ****J**** you'll only find out half of it though! Thanks to my friend bleigh09 for helping me out with that!!**

**OH AND ONE LAST THING!! I've been forgetting my disclaimer!**

**Opps. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight **

**Oh and also; the whole Carlisle's history; thingy I was a little unsure about so tell me if I'm wrong..I tried.**

**Chapter 5**

**Questions**

I had been sitting out for some time when I heard a voices talking.

"She'll be coming in any minute." I heard Alice say.

Right then I got up, opening the door to see Alice, sitting with a blonde haired boy on the couch.

"You know you don't have to talk about me when I'm outside." I hissed.

"I didn't say anything Bella, not yet I was about to.." and she froze.

"what's the matter with her?" I asked the blonde boy.

"she's having a vision." he said holding Alice's hand as he waited for her to get out of her trance.

_I wonder what she's seeing? _I heard

_I hear Bella came back in the house Carlisle. _I'm completely losing it; I'm hearing voices now!

"Bella is something wrong?"

"No, everything's great! What made you ask?" I hissed with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Because, I can sense your confusion and anger; but believe me when I say this; the emotion Edward had when he left this house, made me want to go kill myself, if it were possible." he said seriously, as Alice snapped back to life.

"Wow Bella, your gift is completely fascinating." she mused.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused by what she meant.

"Jasper; Bella has the most powerful mind reading power, I hadn't heard of a vampire capable of seeing that much.." she went on.

"wait, so that's why I've been hearing voices?" I was still confused, I guess this answered my question, I wasn't going crazy necessarily.

"Bella, that was completely fascinating, of course your probably not thrilled about it, but it is absolutely amazing, wait till I tell Carlisle!" she went on about how great it was.

_Well, I guess since Alice won't stop talking, I'll just introduce myself this way, I'm Jasper Hale, and Alice is my Wife. _he thought as he winked and smiled at me, all the sudden I wasn't as angry as I was before. I must have looked confused when I heard this.

_I can also control emotions, I didn't like feeling that way I had to do something. He thought _

"thank you jasper." I smiled for the first time in four days.

"No problem." he smiled.

_Hmm, he's nice I thought._

"What are you two talking about?" Alice said confused.

"We were just getting acquainted." I stated simply.

"Oh well. Carlisle needs to hurry up and get down here." she started again.

"I'm here." he said.

Wow, looking at the Cullen's, I hadn't really had time to notice how stunningly beautiful they were, each one of them a little different, yet in many ways similar.

"Carlisle, Bella's gift is completely fascinating." she squealed in excitement.

"oh?" he nodded with curiosity.

"Well, see, I saw in my vision that she could read minds, but not like Edward, she could see everything about a person with just looking at them. Of course she has to focus on that one person to get clear readings, but they could be anywhere and she'll be able to reach them, its like Bella could be the ultimate tracker!" squealing once again at the end of the sentence.

"Very fascinating." Carlisle said.

_So Bella, I'm sure you have questions for us? Carlisle thought._

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." which one do I want to ask first?

"well by all means, please ask, we'll answer the best we can." Esme said, smiling slightly at me.

"Umm, okay how, did you guys, you know how were you changed?" I finally got it out.

"Well, shortening it all a little bit; in the late 1600's, I was a vampire hunter; or a creature hunter; for my father, well one night when I was on a hunt for vampires in the sewers, they got to me, and the vampire was week, so I figure the only reason he left me alive was because he was only strong enough to take enough to get more." he said lost in his thoughts.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"no, not even close, after that, I decided to take night classes at a college in London, but being alone for so long, got hard. So I tried to find a companion, and I did in 1918, was when I was working nightshift at a hospital in Chicago.." he paused and then continued, as if it were a vivid dream "The Spanish influenza epidemic had hit leaving many without a hope. that's where I found Edward. His parents had both died from it, it wouldn't be long until he would either, so I did the unthinkable, and took him home with me and changed him."

"Oh." I said scowling at his name.

"Yes, I hadn't tried changing anyone so I was a little skeptical about the idea, I did what the vampire did to me, just less violent. See we don't feed on humans; and I had been denying my thirst for so long I was immune to human blood." he paused for a second and continued. " so then I had Edward, I just went around and told people he was my younger brother. After that, I had Esme in the morgue. She had fallen off a cliff. So I decided to change her as well."

"So you changed everybody here?" I asked.

"No not everyone, Alice and Jasper were the last ones to join the family. They were changed in different places, but Alice had a vision about jasper; which lead them here." Carlisle said.

"Interesting, so you change them only when they're dying? Or are about to die?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett were changed, Alice doesn't know who changed her." he explained.

"Hmm, well then why did Edward attack me, I thought you said that you didn't drink human blood?" I mocked sarcastically.

"Well Bella, we have been denying our thirst for years; but it is said that some peoples blood is very appealing to certain vampires, and that's what yours was to Edward." Carlisle theorized

My throat began to set fire, it was a pain I had never felt before, it was making my body ache. I grabbed my throat quickly, eyes widening. _what's wrong with me? _I thought.

"My throat is on fire!" I screamed.

"You need to hunt, it means your thirsty," Carlisle said, "come on, I'll have Alice and Jasper take you on your first hunt."

_Ew, drinking blood, a few days ago I fainted at the sight of blood and now I have to drink it! Disgusting._

"I don't think I can do that." I shivered.

"Once you get out there and find something you will." Carlisle promised

_Yeah, but I don't want to._ I thought as I walked back out the door, with Alice and Jasper fallowing behind me.

**SOOOO… that was Chapter 5...**

**I hope you like it.**

**I hope it wasn't to confusing either; the information might be a little off; but I had to try and get that stuff in so if it seems rambly I'm sorry. The conversations were kind of long to. And I'm also sorry for that. But hey..after chapter 6 Bella will experience something new..:D so please review; and be nice and tell your home skillets about my story!! :D I appreciate it you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards still fighting with himself; he decides to pull a fast one; please review!

Chapter 6

To far gone

(EPV)

I walked in the apartment we'd be staying in for a few weeks. I gazed around, my thoughts were hazy, as I walked to a hallway, to find two unnecessary bedrooms. I took the one with the twin bed, and let them have the full sized bed. It didn't really bother me.

My heart was shattered. I cared about nothing, I had no purpose in life. I kept contemplating ways to distract myself, but it was no good, anything I thought about lead back to Bella.

_I could run away, by the time Alice would call about her vision, and by the time Emmett and Rosalie noticed I was gone, I could be halfway to Italy. Maybe I could talk to the Volturi. _I thought.

_No! _I scolded as I laid down on the bed. _what I need to do is talk to Bella, at least then I could apologize, then get killed. _that's it, I needed to get back to Forks before they left, I needed to talk to her.

I had to get going fast, I could get out without Emmett and Rosalie noticing. Its just Alice would probably be calling any minute to tell on me. So I grabbed my bag and jumped out the window, into an ally. I saw a Shelby GT nearby got in and took off as fast as I could go.

_I'll be able to explain everything soon enough. I thought._

_--_

Switching point of views on you--so I can make this chapter longer. Bella's point of view

_I don't want to kill a animal! Gross! I was disgusted at the thought of me crunching over some deer, or raccoon spilling there blood._

"Calm down Bella, I promise; you won't even worry about what your doing once you do it." Jasper said as if he could read my mind, sending a wave of serene through me.

I smiled at him, I like jasper, he was really nice and understanding. We began walking towards the woods, when Alice froze in her spot.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It depends what she's focusing on." Jasper replied waiting for Alice to unfreeze as if nothing was wrong.

I decided while she was frozen to try to see what she was seeing. I really wished I hadn't of hacked into her mind during the vision.

_I saw Edward, driving. He was driving back to forks, and then I saw us in the most spectacular place, talking! Me talking to Edward! Now I sure didn't see that coming!_

"Holy Crow!" I shouted.

"What!?" Jasper shouted shocked; I guess I finally did something he wasn't prepared for.

"I saw. I didn't think it would work, but I saw her vision!" I shouted dumbfounded.

"Bella!" She smiled.

"What?" I hissed.

"Whoa chill, I just had a vision! You and ed-" I cut her off

"I know Alice I saw it! Now lets go hunt, my throat is burning! I have a whole lot on my plate right now!" and I took off faster then I imagined into the woods.

_Whoa, holy crow, I'm going so fast. If I were human right now, I would have fell on my face just walking, but this, _I thought was cool. I began to figure out what they were talking about. I felt myself becoming an animal, I felt lethal_._

_I've never felt so free! _I thought. I began to sniff as the wind whipped through my mahogany hair. I instantly caught the scent of something.

_Deer._ I decided.

So I sprung pushing myself faster through the woods, and found a group of them, two bucks and a doe.

I pounced on the buck, breaking its neck and I began to drink. It was like I was a natural hunter, like I had been doing it for years; even though it was the first time I had ever drank blood. I finally finished and got up from the drained deer turning around shocked to see Alice and Jasper.

"Impressive Bella, that was amazing!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks I guess." I was so embarrassed right now, I looked horrible!.

"You are a natural tracker! This is amazing!" she pranced around me excitingly.

"did I not say you wouldn't care once your senses took over?" Jasper noted.

"Yeah.." I said shamefully.

"Its okay, did you get enough?" Alice said examining my eyes.

"Yeah, I feel way better." it was true, I was getting used to this. I mean sure I was still pissed, but I kind of was beginning to understand.

"Well lets get back to the house, Edwards going to be getting back in a few hours." Jasper hinted, winking at Alice as she smiled.

"You go ahead, I need to think for a while." I said waving them on.

"Just how I saw it." She whispered to jasper as they walked back.

I decided to lay In the grass and sort out my thoughts. And then it hit me.

_I want to talk to Edward. What am I thinking!_ but I couldn't help it, I was curious about him. I wanted to know more about him, I mean, I don't have to like someone to be curious. I was just laying there, thinking of things I could ask him, things I could say, how I would react. And I heard _him. _

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked shamefully.

**Hehe..isn't that what you've been waiting for?!**

**Thanks for your feedback, I think I have pretty much decided what I'm going to do now. But I might change my mind :P. I got quite a bit of reviews on that last chapter which makes me feel greatttt!.I sort of left you with a cliffhanger. Lol. **

**But I have to make you guys wonder sometimes! Lol. Anyway. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! And I hope you like it please review! I can't wait to start the next one!! REVIEW! :D please!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fresh start.**

**EPV.**

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I said, nearly regretting the words as I stared at the ground.

She raised up and snapped out of her daze, and began to look at me. I raised my head slightly so I could look back. She was absolutely stunning. Her skin, a few shades lighter, her mahogany hair seemed brighter, everything was defined. 

"Yes Edward." she said calmly getting up and walking over towards me.

"I, I need to start off by apologizing, well I mean.. that doesn't even begin to cover it the slightest bit, but if you just let me explain, I promise you can kill me after I'm done, at least if you kill me I'll be peac-" she stopped my rant.

"Edward, please, I'm not going to kill you." she simply said.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do this to you, I wouldn't have wished it on my worst enemy. Its just your," I paused, trying to find the right words, " you were completely irresistible, I had been denying my thirst for so long, that. And when I came across your scent it just was literally ripping me to pieces! But hell, its not like drinking it made me feel better! I honestly wish I were dead right now." and I finally stopped to take a breath. I was beginning to feel better. I rocked back and fourth staring into her light red eyes.

"I- I don't know what to say." she stammered.

"you don't have to say anything." I said lost in space.

"Could I ask you something?" she finally spoke after a what seemed to be a long 10 minutes.

"Anything." I said not losing her gaze.

"Could, I look at the attack, from your perspective?" she asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"Well, see, I can look into peoples thoughts and look into anything.. Its kind of confusing, I haven't even figured it out yet." she rambled.

"Fascinating, I've never heard of being able to do that, but yes go ahead." I was dumbfounded at how great of a gift she had.

--

(BPV)

I closed my eyes, and focused on Edwards thoughts, as he began to play it in his mind. I saw everything vividly.

_I saw Edward, clamp my neck, I tried to fight him off but it was no use obviously, then he finally laid me down as he continued to drink my blood. He looked familiar, he looked like me, when I was hunting! I saw a big muscled guy come in and grab Edward. And then I saw Carlisle and Alice. I went a little further into his thoughts, and I saw everything he had been thinking up until this point, _I had to break away.

I inhaled sharply, snapping my eyes open. As I stared at him with disbelief.

"Edward. I had no idea." I said in disbelief.

"I promise I never wanted this to happen." he sounded sincere.

"I, I know now, thank you for letting me see.." I was still dumbfounded.

"your welcome, so are we, okay now? Well I mean, its okay if your still mad-" he began to ramble about how sorry he was.

"Would you please stop? I didn't realize how hard it was for you to control your thirst around me, you looked like me a few hours ago! This is something that I'll accept with time. Sure right now I don't love it other then my powers and my running skills." I smiled at him, he hesitated at first, and smiled back.

"Lets go back and ask Carlisle what we need to do." He said clearing his throat and breaking the gaze.

"Alright, lets go, I'll race you." And I shot off out of the forest leaving him shocked when he wasn't able to catch up.

_This talk made me feel better._ I thought as I approached the house.

**Hmmm.. Maybe not how you pictured it? But they had to forgive each other sort of. I'm not rushing into the love thing, but don't worry, Bella and Edward are now on friendly terms, I don't feel like Bella screaming things like "You ruined my life!! I hate you!" would have made Edward feel any better ****J. so I figured; I'd let her handle it calmly, since she saw into how he felt during the whole thing.**

**And if some of you are confused on her power; Its like Aro's, except.. She doesn't have to touch them, and it doesn't matter who it is, or where they are she just has to focus on them. And she can look into anything she wants. But yeah..I hope you like it, please review!! PRETTY PLEASE!! And review chapter 6 also!! :D I didn't want to post this chapter early but I was one, excited, two, had plans tonight, and three had to work today..lol ****L so I had to get it up for you, so I expect extra reviews for the love I show you guys! Because it seems like I never make you wait! Maybe because I'm just as excited as you guys are! Lol. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So. The dark night. Changed my life last night! I loved it. Gosh heath ledger did an amazing job. I love it.**

**Why so serious? Lol.**

**For my first act, I will make this pencil disappear!**

**Haha so anyway back to my story**

**This maybe it for today, I am actually sneaking on the computer; because my mom is very mad at me right now! But don't worry I will find ways to get on! **

**Chapter 8**

(EPV)

_Wow! _I thought, _What a girl! She never cease's to amaze me. _I tried and tried to push myself faster, but I couldn't catch up. She was way faster then I was. _her beauty her power, her everything! Its fascinating, and she already has good resistance to blood. I know I should hate myself and I know I don't deserve to talk to her but I need to know her. I need to get to know her._ I thought

I was finally approaching the house, when I saw her sitting on the front porch steps. Laughing. I instantly smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Your amazing do you know that?" I asked, as I sat down as far as I could away from her.

"I didn't before, but I'm beginning to figure it out." she smiled relaxing.

"You are probably the most powerful vampire out there!" I said aloud, not meaning to but I was sort of excited.

"Ha, well, I hated it before, but now that I see there's, no coffins, drinking blood all the time, hiding from the daytime, I'm beginning to get used to it." she joked.

"Its sort of like its you, except all of your senses, beauty has intensified." I mused as I stared into her almond shaped eyes.

"Please, me beautiful, that's a joke." she scoffed

"You don't think your beautiful?" I was amused at her dis-like to her body.

"Well, no, nobodies really said anything like that to me other then my parents really." she shied away

"Well, I may not be human, but I am a man, and your blood wasn't the only thing I was attracted to the first day I saw you." _Edward! What are you saying! She probably won't appreciate this compliment! Ugh! I don't want her mad again!_

"Edward, stop shouting apologies in your head, its okay, I understand what you mean, to be honest with you, I was super curious about you. I knew there was something different about you and your family, and boy was I right!" she laughed at her sarcasm.

"Never, in a million years will I be able to live down what I did to you." I said seriously.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Do you worry this much all the time or is it just because its me?" she gave me a playful glare.

"well-, I- its you." she could read my mind so what was the point in hiding it.

"Why do you worry so much about what I'm going to say, or do?" still playful.

"because, I'm scared that the only thing you see when I say something to you, is what happened that day. And no matter how hard I try to forget about it, it always comes up in my mind!" the guilt ran out of every pore in my body.

"Edward, stop, please? Its better if we both don't think about it." she scooted over slightly, hesitantly touching my hand, I looked at her, stunned, as she pulled away quickly.

"sorry." she whispered.

"Its okay, don't worry about it." I said dazed again.

"Well, I "hear" some ease droppers, so maybe we should go inside, and see what's going on?" she said breaking our gaze.

"Yeah me to."

And we walked into the house together, as friends, not enemies, but friends.

_Bella swan, my friend. _I thought as I smiled opening the door.

**so i hope you like it. :) but that will probably be it..for today.**

**because like i said. my mom's mad at me! and i'm not really suspose to be on the computer! loll.**

**i figured that this conversation was needed for them to be considered friends, sort of. also to note that she forgives him.**

**maybe to forgiving? but i'm tired of them hating each other. i want them to get to know each other.**

**soo..**

**theres a 50/50 chance i will get chapter 9 up.**

**so please REVIEW! and all that good stuff!!**

**i hope you like it!! **

**if anybody has questions or ideas for the story; i'd like to hear them!**

**REVIEW**

**Review click that button! lol**

**thanks! i appriciate you guys so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank ya thank ya! For the reviews.**

**My stories reached 80..and that was chapter 8..so 10 per chapter, I can deal!**

**I'd like more..D tell your home slices to read! I'm going to a lot of trouble to get this up for you! :P**

**Risking my freedom! :P just kidding.**

**I'd like to reach 100 by chapter 10..but ya know. More would be nice.**

**Anyways. Here's chapter 9 in Bella's point of view.**

**Thanks again for reading. **

**Lol here's something funny. I've already started thinking of new ideas for when this story is done. which its not by a long shot**

**My friend..B-liegh09 has written a story. And it is very good.**

**And it is really good. She is on my favorites.**

**So go and read it. For me. **

**It's a Jacob and Bella story but its good. If I didn't love Edward. I would want this to happen! **

**SOO here is 9 please review!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Family Meeting.**

I walked through the door, to see Alice up in my face smiling hugely. I gave her an awkward look and turned for the couch. I saw Edward as he stepped through the door. The thoughts in the room were confused. You think Alice might have let them in on the future a little bit but no.

_wow, what's that all about? _

_So, they aren't going at each other? What's that mean?_

_Yay! It went well! Just the way I saw it._

I've got to figure out how to drown thoughts out. Seriously.

"Bella! Honey, you look a lot better!" Esme beamed as she walked over and sat next to me.

"Thanks. I'm feeling a lot better." I smiled back, glancing at Edward who was standing in the doorway.

"So, did you guys have a nice talk?" Jasper said, sensing the happiness in the room from us.

"it went great." I said simply.

"Edward? Are you going to come in or are you going to stand in the door way forever?" Alice urged him to come sit down and talk. But he stayed where he was.

"Well, as you know, we really need to get out of Forks." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded. As we listened to further instruction.

"Bella, is there anything special you need to get out of your room before we leave?" Carlisle asked

"All I need is a picture of me, my mother and my father." I answered instantly feeling sad.

"Alice, will you take care of that for us?" Carlisle appointed to her.

"Yes." she simply answered still smiling. But I'm not going to look into that.

"So then, Bella, would you like to ride with me, and Esme, or Alice or Jasper, or Edward?

I thought for a minute. Alone time with Edward. I looked over at him, gave him a quick smile. He knew what I was going to say before I said it.

"I'd like to ride with Edward, if that's okay." I calmly applied.

"okay then. Its settled, we'll leave at 5:30." Carlisle stated leaving the room.

"I'll go get your picture, are you sure there isn't anything else?" she asked.

"No, besides, my dad would wonder why some of my stuff was coming up missing, just get the picture, I hope he didn't take it out." I thought aloud.

"Okay, me and jasper will be back soon!" and she was gone.

"Your awfully quiet, I could ask you what your thinking, but all I'd have to do was look myself." I joked as I looked at Edward.

"I just think your fascinating. I don't know why you would want to ride with me, your absolutely absurd." he said sitting down on the white leather couch across from me.

"I'll ignore that! But how does he expect us to get packed in 3 and a half hours?" I asked

He looked at me like I was crazy, and then I realized.

"oh, never mind, my bad, vampire speed!" I said smacking my forehead.

He started laughing a musical laugh. I guess I had never seen him truly happy.

"its nice to see a good side for a change." I stated at his laughter.

"its nice to see you happy for a change." he fired back.

"Yeah, it is. I guess I'll go find Esme and see if there's anyway I can help her pack." and I got up and left the room.

I saw Esme packing things up in the kitchen. Boxing some useless china.

"Hey Esme, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"No, don't worry about it dear. I've got it." she smiled. I really liked Esme, she was always really sweet.

"Are you sure? I don't mind really." offering to start getting things out of the cabinet

"Oh please, don't worry," She paused, "But I'm glad you came in here, I wanted to talk to you." she stopped walking around the counter to sit down at the dining table.

"Okay.." I walked over to the table and I sat across from her.

"Your accepting things so fast, what changed your mind?" she finally spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"I saw how he felt, I saw everything through his eyes, and decided I couldn't blame him any more." it was true. Every word of it.

"you know its not like Edward to do this, he's a very sweet boy." she was leading to something else. I sensed.

"Yeah, that's one of the main reasons I forgave him. He was in so much pain, about the whole thing, I didn't want him to be like that."

"You know, Edwards always been the odd man out. Its worried me for a long time, but I think you complete him." she beamed.

I blushed "Esme, lets not rush into things, we just reconciled and became friends." I rushed out. I was flustered completely flustered.

"Oh, I don't mean now, but with time." she smiled, and got up from her seat and went back to packing dishes.

_Hmm, me and Edward. No, that couldn't work. _I thought as I got up.

"Well dear, why don't you go walk around the house. I'm sure Edwards in his room." She smiled

"Alright Esme. I'll talk to you later." And I went down the hall and to the stairs. I began to listen for Edwards thoughts, I ran up the stairs and came to the farthest door on the third floor. I knocked, and in half a second the door was open. And the most beautiful room came into view.

"wow." I sighed as I looked around. He stepped out of the way and let me in without saying anything.

The room was painted white, with one wall completely made of glass. You could see the most beautiful view of the mountains. Then I turned looking at the black leather couch pushed up against the wall. And shelves and shelves of CD's on the wall beside it. With a nice sound system directly across, not to mention the beautiful gold carpet.

"Your room, its beautiful." I mused

"thank you. I hate leaving it behind." he smiled at me, I guess I looked stupid.

"Why haven't you packed yet?" I said snapping out of it, I mean I know we're fast but this was a lot of stuff.

"Well, would you like to help me pack then? Since your in such a hurry?" he smiled, a playful crooked smile.

"Yeah, I would." and for the first time in a long time I felt truly happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Everyone! I hope you had a great day!..**

**So I typed chapter 9 at my grandfathers house so I'm going to have to do a previously happened thingy. Because I don't want to screw it up.**

**So anyways. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad everyone still likes it.**

**Everything's about to get good I promise; I don't want to rush this stuff though it would be weird if they fell in love right off the bat.**

**We need to see them as friends before we make them lovers. Lol.**

**Anyways review please. :D **

_Previously:_

_The room was painted white, with one wall completely made of glass. You could see the most beautiful view of the mountains. Then I turned looking at the black leather couch pushed up against the wall. And shelves and shelves of CD's on the wall beside it. With a nice sound system directly across, not to mention the beautiful gold carpet._

"_Your room, its beautiful." I mused_

"_thank you. I hate leaving it behind." he smiled at me, I guess I looked stupid._

"_Why haven't you packed yet?" I said snapping out of it, I mean I know we're fast but this was a lot of stuff._

"_Well, would you like to help me pack then? Since your in such a hurry?" he smiled, a playful crooked smile._

"_Yeah, I would." and for the first time in a long time I felt truly happy._

_--_

**Chapter 10**

**Scarred.**

**(EPV)**

_Well, don't just stand here and not say anything, start packing. Ask her about her home life, her mom, her dad something. _I thought.

I finally walked over to my CD collection and began boxing them, in alphabetical order.

"So, what was Phoenix like?" I asked seeing she was still gazing out the window stunned I believe.

"How did you know I came from Phoenix?" she asked shooting a look at me.

"Your not the only one who can read minds." I smiled.

"Well, then why haven't you read mine?" still curious I could tell.

"I can't read yours, I don't know why, I tried in the lunchroom that first day.." my voice trailed off. I hated bringing that up.

"I wonder why you can't read my mind." she questioned aloud.

"I don't know, I'm sure Carlisle has a theory." I joked.

I walked over to my stereo, and put in my CD by Debussy, and turned It to Clair de Lune. And went back to work.

"Clair de Lune is an amazing song." she smiled, as she hummed the melody.

"You listen to Debussy?" I asked shocked.

"No my mom played piano back at home, and she played this a lot, I really loved it but I was never good at playing." she smiled as she walked to a mirror.

"Cool." I said simply.

"Sheesh, I'm a mess! Look at me, my clothes are covered in blood!" she squealed in shock.

"Don't worry, I'm 99 sure Alice has something you can barrow." I said walking over to her.

I looked at her finger caressed the crescent shaped scare on her neck.

"You'll never forget." I said shamefully. Turning around.

She was stunned at my words. She jerked her head around and was in front of me in half a second. She gazed up at me, with sad eyes. Which instantly made me feel worse.

"Edward, the only reason I think about it, is because that's all I hear in your thoughts." she sounded as if she was holding back a tearless sob.

"I want us to be friends. So bad." she continued, " but your making it more difficult then it should be. I thought we weren't suppose to think about that." she said calmly, but I sensed irritation.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to think about it." I hesitated, as I walked a step closer, and touched her face, her eyes lost in my gaze.

She jerked away, going back to the mirror. Trying to fix her wound up hair.

"I'm sorry." I almost whispered. _Nice Edward. _I thought.

"Stop worrying about it." she didn't look at me, but it sounded like I was forgiven. Again.

"You never told me about Phoenix." I asked trying to relax the mood, as I began packing everything at a faster pace then I was before.

"Well, it was sunny, warm, and it hardly rained." she faked a shiver, as she rubbed her arms.

"I take it you don't like cold places?" I could see her distaste.

"No, I hate the cold." she frowned as she stared out the window again.

"Why did you come to Forks?" I was amused, I'll admit.

"Well, it's a long story." she turned to face me, her arms cradling her body.

"We've got plenty of time." I raised one eye brow, as I walked to my closet and shuffled through my clothes. Finding something to change into.

"Lets save that for the car ride, don't think I don't have questions for you to." I sensed her mood had lifted a bit.

"Okay then, why don't I go find you some clothes, and you go take a shower. I promise it will make you feel better. I'll finish packing everything." I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, I guess everything will be ready to go, its already 4:30." I laughed at how shocked she was.

"What's wrong?" I laughed at her expression.

"It just seems like its only been an hour!" I laughed and she was out the door.

**So there you go. I hope you liked it.**

**Anyways..I'll start working on 11. 'cause I'm bored. And tired.**

**So review. Tell me whatcha think. I liked writing this chapter.**

**I want more then anything to write them falling in love…but you can't rush a wonderful thing!! So review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks guys! I really appreciate it. Also.**

**Just a A/N--I will try to make the chapters longer, I do realize they're short. But I feel if I keep rolling with it, the chapter kind of loses its purpose. Anyways. I'll try and make them longer.**

**So, here's chapter 11 in Bella's point of view we're shooting for 2000 words here. Maybe I'll get that many.**

**I'm mad at my self right at the moment. I can't figure out if Edward had a bathroom in his room or not. Oh well. I don't think he did. But in a review or message if someone doesn't mind telling me..lol**

**And what does r/r mean.**

**All those weird things.**

**Anyway. Here it is.**

**Review it please. The numbers don't count. But it does help to hear.**

Chapter 11

Questions

The bathroom wasn't hard to find. It was right next to Edwards room. I walked in, and got a couple of towels out of the closet, and a washcloth. I found a spare toothbrush. And brushed my teeth. After that, I took my blood and mudd covered blue jeans off, along with my blue t-shirt. I turned the hot water on, letting it warm up for a moment, and then jumped in.

The water felt so good, as it ran down my neck, and spine. I had been so cold, it hadn't really bothered me but it felt good to be warm, even if it wouldn't last long. I sighed, as my muscles tensed, I began humming a made up melody. When I heard Edward knock. I guess he had found some clothes.

"Bella, I found you some clothes, and Alice got your picture. Whenever your ready we'll be ready." and he was gone.

_he is always feeling guilty. It drives me crazy, how can I ever forget if he never stops thinking about it? I know its hard for him to, but at least he doesn't have to read __**my**__ mind. I stopped._

I let it go, as I began to lather my hair in strawberry shampoo. I guess I could have been done in two minutes, but I didn't want to be done, I needed to think, and clear my head. This is one thing I want to keep at a human pace.

After what had seemed like no time at all in the shower, I decided it was time to get out. I wrapped my hair in a towel, while drying myself with another. I squeezed the water out of my hair, combed it and scrunched it out. I opened the door wide enough to reach for the clothes.

It was another blue shirt. And a hair of blue jeans. It didn't look like Alice's fit though.

_It must be Esmes or something._ I thought.

The clothes fit okay, they were a little snug but they worked, at least until I could get new ones. I walked outside the bathroom picking up my dirty towels and clothes and putting them in the hamper. I walked down stairs sensing that's where everyone was.

"Hey Bella, you look better!" Alice laughed. _Why didn't anyone tell me I looked savage. _I thought

"Is everyone ready to go?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone nodded in unison.

"alright then just call if you need anything, we need to leave now." and then everyone left the room except me and Edward.

"I guess I'm just slow at this stuff." skeptically I stepped towards the door.

"No its not that, your still human on the inside, your not used to being super fast, super strong, and super talented." he gave this crooked smile that stopped me in my tracks. I blinked and snapped out of it. And saw he was holding the door open with a confused look on his face.

"Its funny, you know, a few days ago, I was falling all over my face, tripping over my feet." I said trying to distract him from my little episode, _what was that all about Bella? that's embarrassing._ I thought

"You were clumsy?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I hated sports, I always fell down." I said getting in the Volvo.

"I guess I kind of thought you were." he smiled playfully.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I guess I wasn't that hard to read.

"I don't know. it's the way I pictured you. Like you keeping to yourself. Your expression is easy to read. But other then that your complicated." he smirked as we got on the parkway.

"my mom always said I was an open book, that I was a born 30 year old." I said turning my head to look out the window, but I could feel him staring at me.

"interesting. What was your mom like?" he asked.

"She was great, she was my best friend.." my voice trailed off, I felt sad, but I covered it up, "she was always doing something crazy, I sort of took care of her." I laughed at the last part.

"what about your real parents?" I asked.

"I don't really remember that much about them." his eyes still on me.

"Do vampires not have to look at the road?" I asked.

"No." he smiled tapping his head.

"hmm.. Figures.." and the questions went running after that.

Whats your favorite color? Whats your favorite band? Favorite movie? What were your grandparents like? What do you want to be? Favorite flower…

"You have a lot of questions." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, its not as easy for me to get to know you as it is for you." he laughed.

The ride should have lasted about five or six hours, but we got there in about two or three, since the cullens drive like maniacs.

We arrived to a house, it was surrounded by a wooded area. It was a beautiful three story house. It wasn't like all the modern day houses, it was classical. It was almost like they're old house, but without the glass walls. It just had large windows, white paneling. With a large garage.

"Well we're here." he said parking the Volvo in the forever long driveway.

I noticed an unfamiliar car in front of us, I wasn't sure what it was called, but I knew it was red and sporty.

"Who's car is that?" I asked getting out, it was colder here then it was at Forks.

"Rosalie's, they drove me up here, but I sort of ran off to see you." he laughed, and smiled.

"Oh."

We walked up to the porch and stepped in, I expected for there to be nothing in the house, but the house was already put into place. Everything layed out like the house back at Forks.

"Vampire speed Bella." he reminded.

"Right, so do I have a room?" I asked walking around the house absorbing all the details.

"Of course," he smiled, everyone was in the living room at that point, when we heard a knock on the door.

Carlisle went and answered, it was five of the most stunning women I had ever seen.

"Hello Carilisle, Edward." the strawberry blonde said as she smiled crookedly in _his_ direction.

"uh- oh." I heard Alice mutter.

**Well…this chapter was difficult to write. Probably the hardest.**

**I need help..I know nothing about the deneli clan.**

**Except that Tanya likes Edward. Other then that I know absolutely nothing.**

**I have been sitting here for 3 hours almost trying to word this right, and not rush things..so I'm sorry if its not flowing. Like I said this chapter was hard to write. **

**Anyway. Review and help me out with Deneli's.**


	12. Chapter 12

**114 reviews wow!**

**Thanks for sticking with it!**

**Some of you are wondering how long the story is going to be..**

**Well I'm going to keep going until I sense there's closure.**

**Which won't be for a while.**

**But I think this chapter will make your night..or morning..or evening.**

**I give you. Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Mixed

(EPV)

_Uh-oh was right._ I thought as I looked at Alice's face. _Word got around fast, did Carlisle call them? _I thought

"Ah, Tanya, its good to see you again." Carlisle said motioning them to come in.

"it's a pleasure to see your _family_ again." her eyes still on me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as her clan scattered out. She began making her way to me, I saw confusion in Bella's face. I had to ignore that and get rid of Tanya.

She came a little to close for comfort and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you guys came back, especially you." she winked, as she braced me in a hug.

"Its good to see you to _Tanya_." I put a little to much sarcasm in it, but she didn't notice.

"I'll come up to your room later." she whispered and she was gone in a millisecond talking to Carlisle.

_I wonder how long they're going to be staying? I thought._

I decided it would be best if I went up to my room and sorted my CD's out, avoiding Tanya and her sidekicks at all cost. In the meantime, I thought about Bella and this afternoon. Which made my mood a little better.

I had been sorting CD's for what seemed like an hour, but I only managed to burn about 30 minutes. I hadn't sensed Tanya had left so I went to my couch and read.

_I don't guess she'll go anywhere until she gets alone time with me_ I thought.

I figure by now she'd get the point, that I wasn't interested in her at all, but it seems like anytime I see her, she never seems to give up.

I had been laying down on my black leather couch for a while now, waiting to see if she was going to come up at all, I was zoned in my reading that it startled me when I heard a knock.

_hmm, I figure I should have heard that coming. _

"Come in." I said uninvitingly getting up from my couch.

"Edward, how are you?" she smiled flirtatiously walking towards me.

"I've been better." I said emotionless.

"Why so serious Edward? Loosin up a little." she grabbed me, I gently shook her off.

"Tanya, you know I have no interest In you right?" I took a step away from her.

"Well, you've never given me a chance." she wasn't giving up to easily.

"I don't want to give you a chance Tanya! I don't want y-" she put her finger over my mouth.

"Shhh, I promise, you'll change your mind after this." and she took her fingers off my mouth, and placed her lips on mine. I opened my eyes wide to see Bella frozen in the doorway.

"Bella, its not what it looks like." I was shocked at my own words, it wasn't like we're together or anything.

"It is exactly what it looks like." Tanya smiled in her direction, and Bella took off out of the room.

"What the hell Tanya, get out you've had your fun leave this house." I demanded.

"As you wish." she ran her hand down my arm and was gone.

_Crap! Why did she have to see that! Its not like Tanya means anything to me! Honestly. But why do I care, why does she care! get a grip Edward!. _I thought.

I walked out of my room, and went to Bella's and knocked.

"Bella, can I come in."

"Sure why not?" she said sarcastically.

I opened the door, to see her laying on her bed, she looked frustrated, and upset.

"Its not what it looked like." I swore.

"I don't even know why I care!" she shouted at me.

"I swear Bella, that Tanya means nothing to me, and you of all people should know that!" I yelled.

"Your right.. It was none of my business to care anyway." she whispered.

"That's not what I'm saying, I don't want her." where was I going with this.

"Then what do you want Edward?" she questioned.

_what do I want? _I thought_. No sense in lying. _began walking over to her, I was a foot away from her face. Her eyes stuck on my gaze. I slowly touched her cheek stroking it with my fingers, and whispered at her ear.

"I want you." I sighed.

She didn't say anything she held my gaze she took one step as she slowly put her face about an inch away from mine, and kissed me. But this time was different then when I kissed Tanya. Our lips, moved passionately, I ran my hands down her back, as her fingers ran through my hair.

I finally pulled away, slightly confused.

**Yay! This is exactly what I've been waiting for.**

**I hope you love it.**

**Or maybe you hate it.**

**Lol.**

**Review..**

**I did the best I could.**

**A/N--that has nothing to do with the story. DON'T GO SEE MAMA MIA! It sucked. Lol. Anyways.. I left you with a cliffhanger sort of. I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE LIKE IT! Lol REVIEW! I'm sooo happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**122 reviews…I can deal.**

**I hope nobodies losing interest.**

**But anyways. School starts in about one day lol.**

**I'm dreading it..and excited about it.**

**But anyway. Lets go for 135 reviews..--which is..13 reviews; okay maybe to much..**

**10 reviews. Making it low. Just 10..lol.**

**I'm doing a time skip sort of.**

**Chapter 13**

**Confused.**

I laid on my white leather couch in my room listening to Edwards raging thoughts all night, not to mention having to deal with my own.

_Bella! What have you done! Its not like I wanted it, or did I? I mean, I was just jealous? But of what Bella, what are you going to say to him? _my mind was cluttered, I was really wishing I could mentally block peoples thoughts. I decided I would go take a shower and warm myself up.

The warm water trickling down my spine definitely helped. I sat down, in the middle of the bathtub, letting the water warm me, sitting there for at least thirty minutes when I decided to get out. I dried myself off, touching my hands to my face, I felt almost warm.

I savored the moment, as I caressed my face in front of the mirror. I hadn't felt this warm in a long time. It felt amazing. I looked at myself long and hard in the bathroom mirror. I ran my finger over the shiny crescent scar on my neck. It was the only place that was cold. I ran my hand to my chest, and placed my hand where my unbeating heart resided.

I felt nothing. I broken sob rippled through my chest. I never would have thought I would never hear the significant sound of my own heartbeat. I stopped thinking about that, and dried my hair, scrunching it, to make it wavy. I put a red long sleeved t-shirt, and kaki pants on, and decided I was decent.

I walked down the long hallway, to go downstairs, I hadn't seen anybody sense last night, but I figure, Alice already knew. I went to the lounge room to see, Jasper, and Alice watching TV.

"Hey Bella, would you like to join us, we were just talking about you." Alice smiled slyly

"I know what you are going to say, and I will answer you right now--" Ugh of course. Interrupted.

"Bella, with the emotion I'm getting off of you, I'm sure it was more then what your letting on, believe me I know." Jasper winked.

_Ugh, no good, emotion reading vampire! _I thought.

"Its not what you think. Honestly." I said with a blank face, trying to look serious so they would believe me.

"Whatever you say Bella.." Alice trailed off.

I really wasn't sure what I wanted, as I stood there at the foot of the stairs. Staring at them blankly.

"Woohoo, wake up Bella are you okay?" Alice asked waving her arms in the air.

"Huh- oh nothing, I was just thinking." I smiled reassuringly.

I started towards the stairs when I heard jasper think super loud, where it was honestly hard to miss.

_I know your confused Bella, but I'm sure everything will make sense to you soon enough._ he thought.

With that, I smiled, and turned to go back up to my room. I took the stairs slow, as I would if I were human, minus the tripping. I came to the door, when I saw Edward pacing the halls, I didn't bother tuning in because I could tell by his dumbfounded expression when he saw me what it was about.

"Uh- Bella, I was wanting to talk to you." Edward baffled.

"Well, come in, and lets talk." I smiled, looking at him, with his tousled hair, and his navy blue t-shirt, and faded blue jeans.

We went in, and I sat on the couch watching him pace the floor. As we both started to say something.

"No you go first." we said in unison.

"Really, Edward, you go first you wanted to talk." I relaxed.

"where does last night leave us Bella?" he was upfront and forward about it, which I was not expecting. I sat there flabbergasted.

"Bella?" He said, more a question then just saying my name, he walked of to the couch and sat down beside me.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought, its happened a lot today." I smiled

"Thanks fine, but I need to know, why did you do that last night?" his eyes showed stress, or pain maybe?

"The truth is Edward, all I was doing was showing you what a real kiss was like, I didn't want Tanya give all girls a bad name." I said slyly.

"So it meant nothing?" he said in astonishment.

"The truth is Edward, I don't know how I feel." I honestly didn't know.

_I really didn't know, I mean, I'm not bitter or anything about the him taking my life anymore, but to fall in love with him? Being friends was one thing, but falling in love? I don't know if I can do that._ I thought.

"I just wanted to know, its not a life or death question." he smiled.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I just don't know if I like you that way, the truth is I don't know what I want right now." it was true, I meant that.

"that's fine, I'll leave you alone now." and he was gone.

I was left alone in my room, once again, stunned. He just left! Without another word!

_what did you expect Bella! I mean you pretty much rejected him! You couldn't expect him to be happy! _I thought.

I laid there, for hours, wishing for sleep. I wanted to sleep! So bad! It wasn't fair, never when I wanted something did it work out, it seemed like.

I felt my throat began to burn, I jumped up instantly to look at my eyes.

_They're pitch black, I need to hunt._ I thought.

I figured, it would get my mind off of things, so I decided to hunt on my own. I smelt Elk about a mile west of the house, and with that I jumped out the window, and took off.

_--_

_I was pissed, nobody made me look like a fool! That was the last time I would let Edward Cullen reject me! _I thought

I came to a snowy clearing, as expected, they were in m face before I could take a breath.

"Hello James, Victoria, Laurent." I nodded, "Its good to see you again." I smiled.

"Yes, Tanya, the pleasure is all yours, now what do you need us for?" he asked me blankly.

"Its rather simple really, I just need you to get rid of one of the newcomer vampires." I scowled at the name

"Which one?" James asked sniffing the air.

"Edward Cullen." I replied smoothly.

**OKAY SO I KNOW A BUNCH OF YOU MIGHT BE MAD!.**

**But its all a part of the plot, I mean who wants Bella and Edwards relationship to grow on jealously and lust anyway?**

**I swear everything will come together in about two chapters.**

**I know Tanya's going overboard.**

**But that's the point. I saw her as an overdramatic person personally**

**Anyway; I swear, bella's just confuzzled right now!**

**Edwards sure of what he wants though! Just so you know..**

**And please review!**

**I don't want to lose readers! :**


	14. Chapter 14

**He he. I got 10 reviews. Maybe more I don't know.**

**Anyways 132 reviews is off the chain!**

**Lol.**

**The question of the day is..**

**Why does Tanya want to kill Edward?**

**Simple, she's a jealous whore. Lol.**

**In my story she is anyway.**

**I like some of your idea's where Charlie gets hurt to. **

**I might throw that in there to make it longer.**

**But I give you chapter 14.**

**Sorry if you don't like that Bella's confused its all apart of the plot.**

Chapter 14

Help

EPV

_Edward! Your so stupid! How could you ever think that meant anything? You killed her, just because someone kisses you doesn't mean they like you! Now things are going to be weird._

those thoughts ran through my mind all night long. Nothing could make me relax, I felt so stupid, and foolish for ever thinking last night meant anything. 

Bella was just trying, to "Prove a point" to prove I could do better then Tanya. I never wanted Tanya in the first place! And for the first time everything began to make sense.

_I liked Bella from the first moment I saw her. Everything about her. If I hadn't of been the selfish creature I was, we could have gotten to know each other on better terms, we could have tried the whole relationship thing. Maybe._

To late for that Edward, that ship has sailed. I laid there, tossing a base ball in the air lightly. Its all I had been doing since last night.

_It was amazing, there's no way she didn't feel SOMETHING!_

But, I had no way of knowing. Its not like I could look into her thoughts, I scoffed. I got up and was going to get changed when my cellphone went off.

"Hello?" I asked

"Edward? Its Tanya, listen, I need your help! Vampire hunters have got me, and are threatening to kill me!" she sobbed.

"Calm down, where are you?" _are you kidding me? Vampire hunters? _I shook m head in disbelief when I looked out the window to see snow falling.

"Edward, they want you to come, I don't know why, but they are going to kill me if you don't please Edward! I'm in the woods somewhere. Try to find me!" and the line went dead.

_Help Tanya? I can't just leave her, it would upset Carlisle, she was his friend. But why me? _I thought, but without anymore questions I was out there picking up her scent.

I walked around the woods, sniffing, listening, doing anything I could to locate her. I finally picked up on some unfamiliar vampires scent, so I followed it. I was running through the woods, with my blue jeans, and a black long sleeved muscle shirt, with a gray vest. I was running fast, I knew I was getting close to the scents, I was beginning to pick up on they're thoughts. 

I came to a clearing, but I saw nothing. I looked around, keeping my guard up.

"Tanya! Where are you!" I shouted.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned quickly to see Tanya laughing. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, I was getting angry.

"I'm just getting rid of some garbage." she smiled, as she snapped her finger.

Before I knew it, three vampires were beating me to death. I tried to run, but one of them had me paralyzed.

_What the hell? I can't move! I thought._

They were slinging me around, I heard Tanya laughing. I couldn't pass out, I just had to stay there paralyzed while I listened, watched and felt my death sentence. 

_There's no escaping it! _I shouted mentally. 

"Why don't you have Bella save you?" Tanya scoffed.

"Tell her to avenge you." I heard the man shout.

I franticly looked around, the pain was worse then when I was changed.

"Ugh." I shouted as I was released from they're hold, I attempted to get up, but failed to do so, my body was still numb.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Tanya squatted down to look me in the eye.

"Yeah, burn in hell." my voice strained.

"Finish him." she said in disgust as she walked away from me.

_I love you Bella, and I'm sorry for everything_ was all I could think. As they began the tortures again.

**Well, I know its short, but its got a lot in there.**

**Any who shooting for ten reviews again.**

**I hope you like it.**

**A/N--I had to make up a power; to stop Edward, which was the paralyses, that Victoria uses on him.**

**And they are VAMPIRES that HUNT VAMPIRES lol.**

**Just so theres no confusion there.**

**Tanya's an evil biatch in this story okay. I don't like Tanya at all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So heres the hacking deal. i was unable to post this earlier. it is now 4:54 A.M exactly. i went to the Barnes and Noble release party. it was wonderful. i must say. BUT thank god i went ahead and typed this chapter; i'm sure everyone of you are busy reading breaking dawn but whenever you get five minutes; just read this..and maybe submit a smiley face on the review thingy. i have a theory about the cover of breaking dawn also. just so anyone wants to know about that.**

**because i'm about 99 positive its a good legitament guess. i've been reading all night. i'm not going to lie..and i'm only at book two. lol. i didn't start reading until 2ish though so its okay i accomplished alot in two hours and such minutes.**

**i give you fifteen like i said...simply put yay or nay lol i'm not pushing the reviews; i know we're all busy. i know i will be for a few days.**

**i will try and update monday. lol. **

**thanks again! i thank you guys so much!**

Chapter 15

Never to late

I felt much better, as I ran back to the house. After getting the fire to stop in my throat of course, that was a major disadvantage that came with being a vampire. I was approaching the house when Alice was running at me, she looked scared.

"Bella, Bella! You have to track Edward fast he's in trouble! I'm scared we may be to late!" she sobbed tearlessly, I hugged her and pulled her away fast.

"What do you mean Alice!" I shouted in hysterics _to late? What is she talking about!_ I thought

"Tanya, she fooled Edward in to thinking she was being pursued by vampire hunters, when she had just hired them to kill him. And being the hero he feels he needs to be, he went after her! And now all I see is him dying!" her face with the saddest expression,

"I can't take them on my own!" I shouted, I was starting to feel sobs ripping through my chest making me shake.

"We won't let you fight alone! We need you to find him."

"I can find him! I'll start now, just get everyone to fallow." I said trying to sooth Alice

"I don't want my Edward to die." she frowned.

"He won't, I promise." and I was gone.

I focused on Edward, trying to find him. Listening for his thoughts.

"Oh!" I fell as I felt a rippling pain course through my body.

It went away after that, I figured it must have been Edward, why wasn't he thinking? Whats wrong with him. I sniffed the air, and I finally picked up his scent.

_He's about three miles east. _I thought.

I was gone, running as fast as I could. Pushing myself through the tree's and brush.

"Edward!" I shouted. Hoping maybe he'd reply.

I got nothing, I finally was sure I was close, as four other vampires scents began to run through the air.

_Tanya_ I scowled.

I could hear the others, not to far behind. I decided I couldn't wait, I had to help him.

I ran forward, to find Edward on the ground, and three vampires around him beating him and throwing him around, while Tanya watched.

Instinct took over completely, I charged at Tanya, knocking her off her feet, as I began to try and rip her apart.

"You heartless bitch! How could you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs

She fought back, without a word, I was to strong for her, I threw her and she slammed into a tree. That would slow her down for a second.

I ran over to where the other three vampires were, and began throwing punches.

"What the hell are you doing, why are you doing this!?" I raged.

The red headed women focused on me, and began to get agitated when nothing happened

_Why isn't it working on her!_ she thought.

The others were here now, my main focus was to get Edward out of here, I'd let them handle it. I threw him over m shoulder, and took off.

When I felt we were far enough away I sat him down on the grass. I examined him, he had gashes everywhere. His eyes wide open staring at me. He still was unable to move.

"Bella?" he strained.

"Yes Edward, what is it?" I asked as my hand caressed his face.

"I'm sorry." _Why on earth was he sorry!_ I thought

"For what?" I was seriously confused now.

"For everything, I never meant to hurt you." he tried raising up, but failed as I caught him in my arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I should be sorry." I sobbed.

"why should you be sorry?" his voice was angry, and a little stronger.

"For not being honest, well I was honest, but I was confused, but I-I." I didn't know how to say it, I really liked Edward.

"I really like you Edward, I was confused earlier, but I'm sure of it now, I want to be with you." I smiled, as I laid down beside him. Putting my face about an inch away from his.

He said nothing, as I was about to kiss him, I felt someone pick me up and throw me.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, as loud as he could

And I saw her, glaring at me. As she charged at me.

"Aw, how sweet, I hate to ruin such a happy moment, but you have got to die bitch!" she came at me, knocking me off my feet.

I'll admit I wasn't ready for that. I tried to spring to my feet, as I began to run around and made a circle in the woods.

She caught me again, and threw me against another tree, knocking it down. I was down, as she approached me and picked me up and punched me.

"Get off of her!" Edward shouted, throwing Tanya off of me, as he began to rip her to pieces, I mean literally. He was ripping her to pieces.

He walked back over, all the cuts on his face were gone. He looked a lot better.

"Are the others?" I asked

"dead, we have to set them on fire," he came closer putting his hands on his shoulder as he faced me, " are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, she caught me off guard that's all." I smiled.

"the girls power, another minute of that, I would have died bella, you saved me." he mused as he ran his cheek across my face, I guess making sure I was okay, but he shouldn't worry so much.

"I felt it, when I was trying to find you, it stunned me." I trailed.

"I need to finish Tanya.." he said pointing, to the nasty pile of limbs.

"I'll go find Alice," I stopped thinking for a moment, "are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked

"I'm fine now, that I'm away from Victoria" I could have sworn I heard him growl at speaking her name.

"okay, I'll come back soon." and I ran back to the clearing. I was really worried, thinking of little Alice fighting those guys, she was so tiny, and scrawny.

I came up to the clearing to see jasper, Emmett, and Alice standing around a big cloud of purple smoke.

"Bella! Thank you so much!" Alice squealed bracing me into a hug.

"Alice..Can't…Breath." I smiled as she tugged away.

"You did it! You saved him! And…" she smiled deviously.

"We can talk about that later." I smiled looking over at Emmett and Jasper.

"So, if I ever want to kill a vampire, just dismember they're body parts, and set them on fire?" I laughed.

"Yup that's it." Emmett scoffed.

Everyone laughed. And I remembered Edward.

" I need to go back to Edward, I was just making sure you were okay," I smiled.

"We're fine, we'll see you back at the house. We have this under control." Alice beamed as she motioned me to go back.

I smiled back waving slightly, and took off running to go to Edward.

_hopefully, that's all._ I smiled.

**Soo..**

**This was hard.**

**But anyway.**

**Review!**

**Please!?**

**I tried!**

**They're alive, and Bella's not confuzzled. Lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Soo.**

**Here is…**

**The next chapter.**

Chapter 17?

Bliss.

I stood, facing north, as I watched the purple smoke rise in the air. I didn't feel bad about it, Bella probably didn't either. Tanya was asking for it, she needed to die for what she did to my family. I looked to see that my clothes were ripped to pieces, the cuts were completely healed, as if they weren't there. Everything, was normal, or my normal at least.

I could smell Bella close by, I was feeling a lot more anxious now. I needed her more then anything, she was the light of my life.

"Edward!" she shouted, as she ran towards me.

"Bella! Is everyone okay?" I asked as I pulled her in my arms.

"Of course, all the others are burning in the clearing. I was so worried about you don't you ever scare me like that again!" she smiled jokingly yet seriousness to her voice.

"I promise." I smiled sheepishly.

I raised by hand to her chin, and leaned over hesitantly, as she began to smile. I began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and played with my hair. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, as she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I'm still not completely used to the vampire thing, I forget I don't need air." 

I laughed at her, she stopped me as she placed her lips back on mine, picking up where we left off. There was so much I wanted to tell her.

"Sheesh you guys get a room." Emmett shouted, I could see him coming through the tree's.

I sat her down gently, I'm sure if she were human she would be red. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Is everything done?" she asked not thinking twice about what they saw.

"Yeah, no more evil vampire hunters to try and screw our family up." Emmett scoffed, he loved a good fight.

I looked to see Alice smiling. No not smiling, beaming, she was almost blinding. Of course, I couldn't read her mind, she was once again distracting herself so I couldn't see. I sighed as I looked at Bella, her now copper eyes looking lovingly at mine.

"I think, we're going to stay in the clearing.' I looked to make sure that's what she wanted, and she nodded, as she moved closer to me.

"Don't cause an avalanche." Emmett joked, as he took off running, I'd deal with him later.

"I'll see you guys back at the house." Alice smiled, as she swiftly kissed Bella's cheek, then kissing mine.

The rest of the family took off without a word, they wanted to give us privacy I assumed.

"So where were we?" putting her face inches from mine as soon as she asked as soon as she knew we didn't have ease droppers.

"Wait," I paused not sure what to say, "I had to tell you something." my words seeming to run together.

She nodded as she waited.

"I wanted to thank you." I smiled at her as I rubbed her cheek with my finger.

"For what?" she was confused, I think she sometimes forgot she could read minds. Of course I was doing what Alice was doing, distracting my mind so she wouldn't know.

"For saving me." I placed my arm in the small of her back, as her hair swayed about my hand.

"Its not a big deal Edward, I'm just glad we're both okay." she said simply.

"That's not what I mean." I kept my poker face, trying not to give anything away.

"That's the first time I've saved you that I know of." one of her eye brows was up in her confusion.

"Bella, I want to thank you for saving me from myself." I stared deep into her eyes, just wishing that I knew what was running through her mind.

"what are you thinking?" I asked finally.

Her head snapped up, looking at me, dazed.

" I don't know what to say." she mused.

"you don't have to say anything." I leaned back closer to her face, her eyes looking up at me, and kissed her again, I moved to the base of her neck, to give her a second. Even if she was a vampire now, her scent was still mouthwatering. Not appetizing but sweet. I realized, she was what I had been waiting for, all these years.

And it was worth it.

**SO I hope you like it.**

**Please review..I know its been forever..I'll even try to post another chapter tonight….so yeah**

**Please review..**

**Please ?**

**Did everyone enjoy breaking dawn?**

**I loved it. But It was just so different from the other books.**

**Anyway.**

**Yeah. **

**I know this is short.**

**Shorter then usual.**

**Oh well I said I'd post another tonight. I hope it didn't suck because it has been a while since I've wrote on this story.**

**I have a surprise to. Me and my friend. B-leigh09 have discussed a possibility. It will be long and complicated though. If we did..this thing..I can't give away to much.**

**Chapters would be longer though.**

**B-leigh09 has an amazing story btw.**

**But that's all. Peace.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't thank the sarcastic crap some people said.**

**If you don't like the story don't read it. Its been 18 chapters now. You should already know if you don't like it.**

**that's all I have to say about that matter.**

**A/N--For those who do not know…I change perspective from chapter to chapter. Edward, Bella..all though the first two were Edward perspective.**

**Is that crystal for everyone now?**

**Okay. Well fact of the matter is, I don't mind constructive criticism because everybody most everybody has been nice.**

**Okay that's enough here's chapter 18**

**From BELLA's lol. there i got it right. :P point of view.**

**And sorry about the underlines. It just happens sometimes.**

**And I named the chapter after a song. As I did the previous to.**

**Bliss- muse**

**Can't keep my eyes off of you--muse.**

**Chapter 18**

**Can't keep my eyes off of you**

I had never felt this way before. Although my heart didn't beat, I felt as if my chest might explode. As he kissed the base of my throat, I inhaled his scent. He had a wonderful smell to him, honey, and lilacs. It was better then any perfume I had ever smelt before. While he kissed me, I had an epiphany.

Everything that has happened over this time span was meant to happen for a reason. Not the happiest way of doing it, but ended up being happy because I have him. Yeah that sounded about right to me.

"_Thank you." he told me. As I played the conversation back in my mind._

"_for what?" I had asked him._

"_For saving me." he gave me a sheepish smile._

"_it wasn't a big deal." I had thought._

"_that's not what I meant." still had his poker face on._

"_what do you mean then?" I was completely lost._

"_Thank you for saving me from myself." he was gazing in my eyes. As I paused for the longest time not knowing what to say._

"_its okay Bella, you don't have to say anything." he whispered as he kissed me again._

"How did I save you from yourself?" I finally pulled away and asked.

"Bella, I have walked this earth over 100 years, I went around thinking that there was nothing in this world for me. That I was this sick disgusting creature, that would eventually burn in hell at the end of time. I had nothing. I was a hollow shell. All point of being was gone. My heart didn't beat, but it didn't matter because I didn't feel it anymore. I was empty." he was frowning, but smiled to make me feel better.

"But you have Carlisle, and Alice, and all them." I whispered. Gazing in his liquid gold eyes.

"Yeah, and Carlisle has Esme, and Alice has jasper, and so on. I never would have chose this life for you, I wish I would have had better control over myself that day, but either way I still would have fallen in love with you." he mused with his crooked smile.

"But why on earth would you fall for me? Your almost godlike. And I'm just Bella." my yelling faded to a insecure whisper. Or when I was human I was just Bella, I can't really say that about me now.

"You just don't see yourself right do you? Isabella Marie Swan, you were beautiful then, your beautiful now, and you'll be beautiful tomorrow." he whispered in my ear as he kissed my jaw.

We sat there silent, my face resting in his shoulder, as his hands caressed my back.

"We should get back to the house." he whispered in my ear sweetly as the scent hit my face again.

"Okay." I released him, opening my eyes. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, as we both took off back to the house.

We got to the porch, he laced his fingers in mine, as we both went through the door. Of course Alice probably seen this coming, but surprisingly everyone was surrounded by Alice when we walked in. She was sitting Indian style on the white leather couch, with Jasper at her side. Her eyes staring off into space.

"She's having a vision." Edward whispered swiftly in my ear.

I didn't dare intrude on her visions, I'd rather wait and her tell me herself. I had gotten good at blocking peoples thoughts. It was nice for everything to be quiet. Plus Edward wasn't as edgy when he knew I wasn't in his mind all the time.

"Bella!" she gasped in horror.

"Alice what is it?!" Edward shouted before I could find my voice.

"Charlie.." she trailed off.

I felt my head spinning. What could have happened to Charlie? Is he dead? Oh no this is all my fault. I ran my fingers through my hair, I felt writhes of sobs deep in my chest.

"W-what, is he?" I gulped, "Dead?" the words hurt.

"He's dying." Alice stayed froze in her position

"what happened?" I squeezed my eyes shut, and held my breath afraid of the answer.

"He was shot, on the job Bella, I'm so sorry." her honey eyes filled with remorse as they stared at me.

"Isn't there a way I can go see him?" I felted Edward wrap his arms around my waste, and kissing my hair.

"He thinks your dead Bella, you can't just go show up like that." Alice frowned.

"It doesn't matter that much does it if he's going to die anyway! I need to see my father!" I shouted in hysterics, waving my arms in the air.

"Bella, calm down, we can figure this out." Carlisle spoke for the first time sense we had entered the house.

"How can I calm down when my father is dying in the hospital, and I'm not even going to get to say goodbye to him!" I felt Edwards grip tighten around my waste, probably thinking that I might snap and attack somebody.

"I need a minute to gather my thoughts, can you excuse me?" it wasn't really a question, I walked out the door to feel six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I scoffed at myself at how his voice eased my pain just like that.

"Its not your fault." I turned to look him in the eyes.

"you don't have to pretend like your okay Bella." the act wasn't working.

"I don't know what to do, when it feels like the pieces are coming together; it seems like they shatter into even smaller pieces, and its getting harder to fix…"I trailed off as more sobs broke through.

He walked up to me, swooped me into his arms, and sat down on the stairs of the porch cradling me like a baby, as I sobbed in his shirt.

"I'll take you to Forks Bella." he whispered.

"What about your dad?" I asked dumbfounded.

"don't worry about that." he assured me as he kissed my forehead.

"isn't Alice going to see this coming?" I kept thinking of ways this couldn't work, instead of being relieved that I'd probably see my father one last time.

"Just don't worry about it Bella. We'll leave now if it will make you feel better, once we're on the highway they won't be able to catch us." he winked reminding me of his driving.

I nodded, he kissed me, gently, and then we got up and headed to the Volvo.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He gave me that dazzling crooked smile as his honey eyes burned in my light crimson eyes.

"Your welcome Bella." He finally said as we spun out of the driveway and began back to forks.

Relieved I rested my head on his shoulder, even if I couldn't sleep, I could daydream right?

Every now and then he'd kiss my forehead, brush his fingers through my hair. He was very comforting. He didn't talk, his gestures were better then what words could have done.

**That was pretty long I thought.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Stories taking another turn.**

**Oh well. This is a longer chapter then the usual.**

**Okay. Well please review.**

**Sorry about the little rant I went on earlier.**

**Like I said its not everybody. And maybe they weren't trying to offend me but oh well I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**WELL.**

**Okay.**

**This is Edwards point of view.**

**Lol.**

**Okay.**

**Idk I think this is chapter 18 my numbers got screwed up.**

**I have screwed this story all up. And I aplogize for that.**

**Lol I messed chapter titles up, I messed words I should be getting right up, and I screwed the whole perspective thing all up. Sheesh I'm not with it these days I'm sorry.**

Chapter 18. I think.

Take me away.

The car ride to Forks from Denali seemed so much longer then what it would for just a normal trip. It was like I couldn't get the car to move fast, as if it were stuck in slow motion although I was going nearly one-hundred miles an hour. I didn't say anything, afraid I might make her upset again. She had calmed down for the most part, resting her head on my shoulder, probably in deep thought. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I felt like I owed Bella the world, hell I owed her the whole universe.

just having to leave her father was hard for her, but knowing he was going to die made it all worse, I knew how that felt sort of. I kissed her hair, I felt bad for saying it was going to be okay, why lie to someone you love? I just wanted to see her smile again, of course, that wouldn't happen unless she saw Charlie.

she finally looking up at me, her now copper eyes, filled with sadness, anger, shock, and more anger. We were both a mess, luckily, I kept an emergency suitcase my trunk. Carlisle had always told us to keep one with us just in case we had to get out of town quickly. It had toiletry's like soap, shampoo's and conditioners. I also had some spare clothing items Bella could wear until we could get her some clothes that fit her.

We finally got to Forks, after what felt like many hours, even for a vampire. I decided we shouldn't get to the hospital yet, that we should get cleaned up before going to see Charlie. I figured Bella's house was safe, I didn't hear any thoughts coming from the house. I parked the far at the end of the block.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked, probably the first words she spoke since we had left the house in Denali.

"Well, simply because we both look like animals right now." I smiled as I she stared at her reflection in horror.

"Ugh your right. Good call." she smiled, I got out of the car, and walked normal human pace to the passenger side, holding her hand as she got out.

I knew it wasn't necessary but it felt right. Her hand in mine, felt good to me.

She released my hand when we got to the door, bending down to get the key for the door, she unlocked it and we entered the house. It was a mess, there was clutter all around the living room. And in the kitchen, the milk and eggs left out of the fridge.

"Charlie really let the place go I guess." she mused, looking around running her hands through her tangled hair.

I couldn't really say anything. So I fallowed her to her room. We went upstairs, swiftly, we turned to the room on the left, as she opened the door, she looked around. I stayed in the doorway and watched her.

"He left everything the way it was." she thought out loud. Her bed in the middle pushed against the western wall, and a desk, facing the eastern wall. Her walls were painted a pale yellow. As her white curtains draped over the large window.

She sighed, as she walked over to the closet, pulling out a blue shirt, and kaki pants.

"You can come in you know," she chuckled softly, "Do you think you have room in that suitcase for some of my clothes?"

I walked in the room and sat it on the bed, opening it to see two outfits, and the toiletry items.

"Of course, love." her smile was warm, but I could still sense her sadness.

"Thanks. Go ahead and make yourself conformable, you can go take a shower, change clothes, or whatever you need to do." I looked at my mangled clothes, and then I looked at hers.

"All I need to do is change," I didn't have anything other then torn clothes.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll go take a shower." she left the room, and I could hear the water running.

I decided to go ahead and change, I put on a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white button up shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and I was ready. Bella took her time in the shower, I had been laying on her bed looking at her book when I picked up the book Wuthering Heights. It was bent up, so I figure she read it many times. I had read it and never really cared much for it.

"I'm ready to go." She walked in, her hair was damp and wavy, blue long sleeved shirt, and kaki pants.

"Do I look like, me? I mean is Charlie going to recognize me?"

"You don't look exactly like yourself, but he'll know its you. Just know this is going to surprise him." Who was I kidding, this was probably what was going to kill Charlie! The shock of seeing his daughter, alive. Well not alive completely.

"I don't want him to be scared." she whispered.

"He won't be scared, and for a newborn, you are very tame."

"Oh crap! I didn't even think about that!" she went to the mirror to examine her eyes.

"they aren't as red as they used to be." I told her, re assuring.

"I don't guess it matters." I grabbed her hand and we were out the door.

"What's the story?" she asked.

"I- haven't thought of a story, its probably best I don't go with you to talk to him." it really wouldn't be in my best interest, killing me would be Charlie's dying wish.

"He doesn't have to know everything, I need you with me Edward, I won't be able to pull through without you." she gave me the pout lip, and the sad eyes.

"I don't need to be seen in the hospital, the they're suspicious of our family already, seeing me there with a mysterious girl might make things worse." she frowned when I paused, "But, I promise I won't be far away." she accepted it.

"So nobody will recognize me?" she asked.

"Nobody except Charlie I don't believe." she looked unlike her human self, yet somehow I knew Charlie would know her. She had a human Bella-ness about her still.

"Promise to stay close?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"I promise." I said as we pulled out of the driveway and headed to the hospital.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews I got.**

**I'd also like to thank Jdrogue for telling me about..**

**Thank you for that.**

**I've almost got 200 reviews and that's the .**

**I also have a surprise..**

**Coming up soon.**

**Lol. Something I wasn't satisfied with completely.**

**But I don't want to ruin it.**

**Thanks for reading. I really am glad you guys read this. I would have quit this story a long time ago if it hadn't been for you all. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a very emotional chapter.**

**I had to get in the frame of mind to write it.**

**Okay so here we go.**

**Chapter 19.**

**Lets get some reviews.**

**Here we go.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

**Yeah.**

**Okay.**

Chapter 19

Say goodbye

I was not ready for this. We would be at the hospital shortly the way Edward drove, I hadn't planned out what I was going to say to him. How I would explain, or how I was going to say goodbye. It was one of them things you never really thought about, or wanted to think about. I tried to keep calm in front of Edward, he didn't need another reason to blame himself for my sadness.

It was raining outside, thankfully. That was one less freaky thing I'd have to tell Charlie about. I had hoped my mother wouldn't be there. That would make this goodbye even more complicated.

We arrived at the hospital, nerves had taken over completely.

"Edward, I don't think I can do this." I looked over at him as he parked the Volvo near the front of the hospital.

"Bella, you'll feel awful if you don't. I don't want to see you unhappy, doing this will give you closure." he gazed at me.

What he said made sense, I came back because I wanted to say goodbye, because I wanted closure. I wanted him to know I was okay, and that would be enough.

"Please don't go far." I looked at him giving him a stern look.

"Bella, I swear I will be closer then you know." I gave him a kiss goodbye and stepped out of the Volvo, and walked towards the entrance.

I stepped through the automatic doors and stepped up to the receptionists desk. She put the person she was talking to on the phone on hold.

"May I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, what floor is Charlie swan on?" I asked, voice shaken.

"Hmm, hold on let me check." she typed his name in the computer, gazing at the list of people, "He's on floor 3 room 307." she smiled.

"Thank you." I walked away, and got on the elevator. It was a long elevator ride I might add. I still had no idea what I was going to say.

I walked off, I knew already where 307 was, I could hear the faint heartbeat of my father. I looked in the room before going in, my father hooked to machines, lying helpless on the bed. I felt guilt and sadness course through my veins. He was awake, but looked so helpless.

I walked in, slowly, I knocked the door gently. His eyes went huge, his jaw dropped.

"Bella?!" the weak raspy voice asked in sudden horror.

"Dad, don't freak please." I walked to his side, sitting next to him.

"What-Hu-How?" his voice still horror struck.

"Dad, I missed you so much what happened to you?" I tried to get him to focus on something else, but it wasn't working. I felt a burn in my throat, as I saw his blood pumping weakly through his body.

"You were suppose to be dead…how? Bella I don't understand…" his eyes tearing up as he grabbed my hand, but released it quickly from the shock of the cold.

"Dad its complicated…" I reached for his hand, he hesitated, but let me hold it.

"Bella! You left without saying a word! You made me think you were dead! What happened to you!?" he raised out of bed, but fell back quickly in pain. His face pale, bags under his eyes.

"Well dad, I didn't leave you, I didn't want to anyways, and I didn't die, technically…" I trailed off. Making sure he was fallowing.

"Technically?" he raised his eyebrow confused.

"I died, but someone saved me. But when they saved me, they had to do a sacrifice kind of…" I took a deep breath, "I don't have a heartbeat, but I'm alive." I cringed at how silly I sounded.

"Bella, get serious." Charlie scoffed weakly.

"Dad, look at my eyes, feel my skin, put your hand where my heart is, I was turned into a," I gulped, "vampire"

. "Bella this is crazy-" I grabbed his hand before he could continue, and put it where my chest was, I let him feel for about two minutes. His face looked up at me in horror.

"dad I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry this happened to you, please dad, just tell me you love me, I never wanted this, but its me now. I'm still Bella, I'm just a little different on the outer exterior. Please forgive me, I had to leave to keep you out of danger…" he shh'd me.

"Bella, of course I love you, you don't have to apologize for what happened to me, its life, I'm a cop this was bound to happen. Don't tell me the details, I'm just so glad to see you Bells." he opened his arms, for a hug, I felt his warm tears on my cheeks. I also felt the burning in my throat, which I put on mute.

I laid next to my father for a long time, just laying there, I sobbed, I felt so awful.

"Dad, what happened to you?" I asked finally, carefully sitting up, knowing I could hurt him I were rough about getting up.

"I got shot a few times, a couple of stupid thieves." he grumbled.

"Are you going to be okay?" I was hoping, praying he'd say yes, even though I knew the outcome of the vision.

"The doctors don't know, I was shot in the back, and there's a bullet lodged in my heart, if they remove it I die, if they leave it, then it kills me slowly." I frowned, as he patted me on the back.

"There's got to be a way…" I sobbed.

"Hon, its okay. I promise." I saw a tear trickle down his eyes, I knew he wasn't ready to die.

"Dad…" I couldn't think of the right words to say.

"I think I knew, you were alive, I think that's why I've held on this long. I don't know it probably sounds stupid…the doc's said I should already be dead…" he was getting weaker by the second.

"Dad…don't talk like that." my voice shaking.

"Bells, I love you. More then you will ever know, take care of your mom somehow, I know you'll get all of this stuff figured out." me motioned me closer, Charlie had never been very good at showing emotion, but he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you dad…" I knew it wouldn't be long, his mind was weak, from what I could sense, he was going to give up any minute.

"Take care Bells. Maybe I'll see you on the other side." he smiled. Letting his eyes close, his weak grip slipped from my hands.

"no," it started as a whisper, but as it sank in it got louder, "No, No, No!!" I buried my face in my hands, no tears of course, but my heat ached.

I bent down, and kissed him on the cheek once more, and left as the doctors came in. I walked outside and sat against the wall, and fell apart.

"Bella…I'm sorry." Edwards comforting voice filled with remorse, as he sat next to me and put his hand around me.

"I had B-barely g-g-g-otten to k-k-know him!!", the sobs controlled me completely now, "Ch-Charlie died because of some idiots its not fair!" I shouted.

"I know, I know…" his voice like velvet.

"It h-hurts so much." my heart, fell to pieces.

"He's not in pain anymore, at least he died happy." I smiled a little, I did know that for sure. His last thoughts were when I was a baby, when Renee and him were together in Forks.

"Here, I have an idea, I'm going to take you someplace I used to go when I needed to clear my head." Edward got up, lifting me up with him.

"Where?" I asked, confused, as I shook.

"You'll see." his mysterious voice grabbed my hand and guided us back to the Volvo.

_A place to clear my head… sounds nice_ I thought. Trying to forget the events of today, but its nearly impossible to erase from a vampires memory.

**Sad sad.**

**I know…**

**It was hard to write.**

**Good things to come though.**

**Surprises to come also.**

**I got over 200 reviews and that's awesome.**

**Fabuloso.**

**Thanks or reading.**

**And please review.**

** yay. I'm so excited. **


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm upset right now.**

**I'm having family problems.**

**But I figure. Hey writing chapter 20. Would be a good way to get my mind off of things.**

**Oh well. I figure I'll get this up. Because I don't know If I'm going to stay home I don't want to know whats going to happen.**

**I'm waiting for myself to fall apart.**

**Oh well.**

**Here we go.**

**Edwards point of view.**

Chapter 20

Somewhere only we know

Bella hadn't stopped muttering unintelligible things since we left the hospital, she quivered, sobbed occasionally. She looked like a train wreck. I just wanted to make her feel better again. 

"Edward why won't you tell me where we're going?" she asked finally.

"Why don't you just fumble through my mind until you figure it out." she smiled.

"Because, you know I'm not suppose to use those powers right now." her voice agitated at the thought.

"Your right, that's why I made it a Surprise…" I smiled sheepishly.

She didn't speak much, we drove past my house, getting off on a gravel road. I drove until we got to the end of that road, and the car came to a stop.

"Your taking me to a dead end?" she asked looking around her eyebrow raised at me in confusion.

"No silly Bella, this is where we stop driving." I reached for her hand, giving her a hint.

"Oh…So we're going to run." she nodded and understood, she grabbed my hand, and we took off, as I lead the way.

It felt nice, to run through these woods again, the air was heavy with moisture, and smelt like rain. Which didn't bother me, I kind of liked it. Running wasn't the same in Denali I liked it here better. I really hoped we'd be able to come back to Forks one day.

I slowed down as we got closer to the edge of the forest. I glanced quickly over to Bella's face, she still didn't understand where we were going. 

"Are you ready?" I asked her releasing her hand.

"Yeah…?" she was hesitant.

"okay…" I ran behind her and clamped my hands over her eyes.

"Hey come on Edward!" she yelled, then laughed.

"Okay, just hold on I want this to be special." I walked forward, pushing her in front of me gently.

We were in a place I liked to call my meadow. I was the only one out of my family that knew about it. As far as I know I am the only one that knows about it period. Until now of course. I took another step, we were under a few tree's, it was beginning to get dark outside, I saw the sky had cleared up some, to see the giant shining moon, lighting the sky on the eastern side, while I saw on the other side had the sun setting lower by the second.

"Okay, a few more steps… and we're here." I let her go, she opened her eyes.

"Wow…" she paused absorbing the detail, "Its absolutely beautiful." she muttered. 

She walked around, looking at all the trees flowers, surrounding the opening space. It was extraordinary before, but with Bella with me it was just absolutely stunning.

"Edward this is beautiful." she looked over at me, "how did you find it?" she walked over to me, grabbing my hand. Kissing me cheek gently.

"A hunting trip, I wandered off on my own. And ended up here." 

"its amazing." she whispered, "Really, thank you." 

"Your welcome." I kissed her, under the moonlight, and stars. Her eyes sparkled in the light. Her hair shined, her face was lit up.

"Do you know how unbelievably beautiful you are in the moonlight?" I asked as we kind of slow danced. 

"Do you know I think the same thing about you?" she asked the question with the same tone as mine.

"Your more beautiful then any, human, or vampire in this world put together." she smiled shyly, I'm sure if she could she would have been blushing.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, and kissed me softly, my hands moved from the small of her back to hips, I lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waste. I walked slowly over to a clear area, kissing with a little more intensity. I moved to her jaw, then to her neck. I laid her down gently on the grass.

"Trying to seduce me, you should be ashamed…" I nodded my head playfully.

"You caught me…" she smiled at me as she tried to kiss me again.

"Wait Bella, are you sure?" I asked curiously.

"yes, I am very sure." she whispered.

And she began kissing me again, picking up right where we left off.

**So this is relatively short.**

**I'm not done with this part though.**

**I had to switch perspectives you know. Lol.**

**Anyway please review.**

**I gotta go to work. Sad face.**

**And I need to study my Spanish.**

**Okay. Well goodbye everyone. I hope you like it.**

**Some of you guessed right…**

**Edwards meadow.**

**Lol. Good job.**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**Thanks. lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**And for actually caring about me.**

**Lol.**

**So this is THIRD person pov. One time deal.**

**Glad you like it.**

**Okay.**

**Here we go.**

**Oh wait.**

**/watch?v2uTEFAP0w1U**

**Check that out!**

**Lol its kind of a preview for a show but I'm the one that's filming and doing most of the talking lol…yeah… just thought I'd throw that in there.**

**Check it out lol.**

**WARNING!**

**This is going to get dirty.**

**If you are under the age of 15...Tell me and I'll write a clean version of the chapter!**

**You have been warned.**

Chapter 21

Vindicated

Bella's hands shook as she unbuttoned Edwards shirt. He raised up and slid it off swiftly, throwing it off to the side. She ran her hands across the planes of his chest, examining every detail of his body. Edward, slid her shirt off, she wadded it up slinging it farther then Edwards.

she rolled over on top of him, Edward began kissing her neck, as she loosened his belt, ripping his pants off of him.

"opps." she whispered.

"Eager are we?" he smiled her playfully.

"Yeah, your just so damn irrespirable I can't stop myself." Bella went for his lips again.

Bella ran her hands over every inch of his body. She couldn't think of a more perfect moment then this. Edward, kissed her lips, then went to her jaw, then her neck, skimming all the way down. Bella ran her hands through her hair, as they kissed again.

"Beautiful, your absolutely beautiful." he whispered In her ear.

She said nothing, they continued to make love.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this as long as you were in it." she smiled.

"Well, don't worry, I'd never leave, even if I ever thought about it I'm to selfish for my own good." he chuckled his enchanting laugh

"Good." Bella whispered, as she kissed him again.

--

BPV-Switching to a actual point of view here.

We laid cuddling the rest of the night, staring into each others eyes. Edward was more beautiful then I could have imagined, every part of him, unimaginably stunning.

"Tell me what your thinking." he asked, "It bothers me to not know what's going on in your mind. I'm not used to that." he chuckled softly

"I'm glad you can't see in my mind, or else you might think I was weird." the sun would be rising soon, I could see the orangey pink on the horizon.

"You never told me though, come on, the suspense is killing me." he smiled that dazzling smile, as he held my face in his hands.

"I was thinking about everything, you, tonight, this morning, now. Its nice being able to remember every aspect of things you want to remember." I smiled shyly.

"Don't think your weird love, its what I thought about, so I guess that makes two of us." he smiled sliding my hand to his mouth as he kissed it.

"I don't want to go back to Denali, I like it here." frowning as I said it.

"I know, but we have to get back to Carlisle." he was frowning now.

"Doesn't Alice see that we're fine here?" I whined.

"I know, but we're not safe here. And I'm sure Alice has seen that we are beyond fine." I hadn't seen Edward this lively, he's usually got a grim look even when he's happy, but this was different

"Do we have to leave now?" I asked.

"Not right this second, but soon. I wouldn't want to ruin this." I looked up to see the sun was starting to rise, as the first rays hit our skin I was stunned.

"Whoa! What's wrong with our skin?" I asked.

"Well, this is the reason we chose forks to live, or places like Denali, because of the rare sunshine," I wasn't listening, I was staring at his skin.

It was like he rolled around in glitter, or even better just put a bunch of diamonds in every pore of his skin. I looked over at mine to see it was doing the same thing.

"Well, I was wondering why we weren't burning." I chuckled.

"Humans and they're silly mythology." we both laughed at that.

"You seem more enthusiastic then you usually are." I stated.

"Well, isn't this how its suppose to be, a man and first love?" he asked innocently.

"You've never been in love before?" I asked.

"Nope, only you, is there something wrong with that?" his face almost hard to look at, because of the diamond effect the sun had on us.

"Well, no. I'm just surprised." I figured someone as good looking as Edward would have found a girl ages ago.

"Why are you surprised, have you been in love before?" he asked.

"Well, no. Its just you." I smiled.

"Wow. I would have thought, there would have been some vampiress for you." I scoffed.

"Well, no. Unless your counting yourself."

"I guess I am…was this your first time you know?" I stopped.

"Yes." he said simply.

"And when were you turned into a vampire?" I was curious, he could tell, that's why he was answering my questions.

"a long time ago." still keeping the answers simple.

"How long is that?" I asked trying to get specific answers now.

"I was born, in Chicago 1901 and I died 1918. So about 108 years old." he smiled.

"Wow…that's a long time to wait…" I thought aloud.

"Well really years go like days when you're a vampire so it wasn't that long." he winked.

"That's kind of sad." I frowned again.

"Well its not when you've got centuries ahead of you." he kissed me on the cheek after that.

"We should go back to the house, and get cleaned up." I said changing the subject.

"Sounds fun." he sighed.

We smiled, as we ran back to the house. I finally felt better. I felt whole.

And that was enough for me.

**So there's chapter 21.**

**If you want me to continue…**

**Its gonna take some idea's.**

**Or I could stop it right there… that's a fairly good ending if I wanted it to be.**

**Or perhaps I could start new projects?**

**Idk.**

**Just tell me I had a few more idea's but I just really don't know.**

**I also had another chapter written for another story.**

**Actually two stories.**

**Review please?? Lol**

**Check out my you tube channel.**

**Well actually its mine and my friends.**

**Our show's called bull shyte exclusive.**

**/user/BSE9092**


	22. update please read :

Hola como estas.

So.

I've been a slacker.

Lol.

Sorry.

Um.

Well.

Lets see here. The reason I am posting an update on the dark side of the moon is to let people who might not know. That the sequel is posted as well as the second chapter.

I've been kind of busy lately. Basketball and band and such but I PROMISE. I'm going to update everything.

I know I say that a lot. But I am going to find time. I just haven't been in the mood lately…haven't you ever felt that way.

Black holes and revelations: expected to update 10-22-08

Shatter and elude hoping to get chapter up by Sunday.10-20-08

Until the day I die possibly within the next week. It depends. that stories hard to write because I've got it this far. I'm not quite sure where to go with it.

So anyway. I'm going to work on shatter and elude tonight. sequel to the dark side of the moon

Okay I think that's everything.

Sorry if I've kept people waiting..which I know I havee..lol


End file.
